Disabled
by Killian
Summary: Joey Wheeler never does any work at school or any of his homework. Seto Kaiba has always been cold and distant, never being social. But has anyone ever asked why?
1. Beginning

I do not own "The Ruby in the Smoke" – it belongs to Philip Pullman.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Joey Wheeler ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Remember Joey, we have some English homework." Yugi reminded Joey as they were walking home from school one afternoon.  
  
"Ha, don't you know by now that no matter what you do Joey will never do his homework?" Tristan laughed at Yugi's most likely failed attempts to help Joey.  
  
During all this Joey just stayed silent, he knew they thought he didn't even try to do his school work. Anyway there wasn't any point trying to convince them otherwise. It must have been at least a year since Joey actually turned in any of his homework. His friends didn't say anything about it, they had long since knew that Joey never bothered doing anything related to school.  
  
After the friends said their good-byes, Joey walked up to his appartment. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He dropped his school bag on the floor of the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge. He snapped open the can and took a sip staring into space for a second.  
  
Joey put down the coke and opened his bag taking out a small black book. He picked up his drink and headed over to his room. He shut the door behind him so his poster of Led Zepplin was staring at him.  
  
Joey sat down at his desk, placing the coke on the wooden surface. He looked at the cover of the black book – "The Ruby in the Smoke" by Philip Pullman. They were reading that book in class, over half-way through the book and yet Joey hadn't even opened the book. Maybe he was lazy, not caring that he was barely even passing his classes.  
  
No, that's not right. He was doing fine in all his classes – all but one. English. The teachers thought he wasn't even trying. A rebellious punk who was trying to make a statement by just sitting around and doing nothing. But if you talked to his math teacher they would say he was a perfect pupil. Always understanding, getting B's with the occassional A's and a pleasure to teach.  
  
But English was a totally different story.  
  
Joey opened the book to the second chapter, they had read the first chapter in class – though I'm not sure how much Joey remembered because he probably wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Several days went by. There was an..." He paused for a second.  
  
"An in... quest. Inquest." He read on, though shortly after stopped again.  
  
"The in...con...ven...i...ence, the inconvenience." He smiled and kept on reading for a couple of minutes or so. But, again a few pages later he stopped once more.  
  
"The third of our new ac...qu...qu...quaint...ances. Acquaintances." He sighed but read on yet again.  
  
"A more com...pass, compass...i...on...ate. Compass-I-on-ate. No, that can't be it." He groaned loudly and glared at the word, bringing the book closer as if to examine the word itself. He frowned squinting down at the word then suddenly he threw the book across the room.  
  
"Freakin' book." Joey hated reading, anything to do with reading. He hated how everyone thought he was lazy or just didn't try. Hell, he tried - but that never made a difference. It was just that reading was so hard, just a jumble of words on the page.  
  
And it's not that he could ask his friends for help. He didn't want them to think he was lazy AND stupid.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Seto Kaiba ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Seto Kaiba stepped out of his car and started walking up the path torwards his house. His eyes gazed down at the cracks in the pavement and as he walked he counted each and every crack.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Then suddenly he shook his head angerly and clenched his mouth shut as if to stop himself from counting but secretly inside his head the numbers were counting themselves – 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.  
  
He opened the door and relieved he stepped inside. He walked down the hall stopping a few moments later in the doorway of a room.  
  
"How was school Mokuba?" Mokuba looked up from his homework he was working on and ran to his older brother and gave him a hug.  
  
"Boring, and you?"  
  
"Boring also." Seto said smiling whilst hugging his little brother.  
  
"I've got some work to do though," Mokuba looked suspisously at Seto but then let him go and when back to doing his homework. Seto continued walking down the hall to his room.  
  
He set down his briefcase on the floor next to his desk and switched on his computer. He sank down into his chair lost in thought, but whatever was bothering him went right out of his head a few minutes later. Once his computer was on he was busy working, writing stuff or whatever people like him did on the computer.  
  
But just because what he had forgotton what he was thinking about before, didn't mean it was permamently gone. Nope it came back a fast as it had left.  
  
Mokuba had just called Seto to dinner, and Seto being the workaholic he was told him he'd be there in a minute which in Seto talk means leave me alone I'm WORKING! So Mokuba just left him at the computer, and went on ahead to dinner because like a normal person he was hungry.  
  
But since Seto was human after all - no matter how much you may disagree - he finally decided to go to dinner because he was hungry. He closed down all the programs and headed to the door... and stopped.  
  
He stood there for a second, as if he was thinking about wether he forgot something and was about to turn right around to go get it. But he didn't turn around, he tried to walk out the door – and failed. It was as if he was stuck in the door fame, frozen in space.  
  
His eyes flickered over to the windows.  
  
"Damn." He turned around, though reluctent.  
  
"Not again," He whispered but it was too late.  
  
He was standing next to the windows. He raised his hand and slowly - one by one - Seto touched each and every window pane. Luckily there weren't to many window panes or he'd be stuck in there forever, litrally.  
  
"Damn." He muttered again and walked out the door, this time successful. He continued muttering to himself as he walked down the hall torwards the kitchen.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~End of chapter 1 ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 


	2. Student therapy

~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Chapter 2 ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
They were walking down the hall to class:  
  
"So, Joey did you do your homework?" Yugi asked in hope that maybe – just maybe – Joey actually did his homework. A blank look appeared on Joey's face.  
  
"Homework?" Tristan, Tèa and, Yami laughed.  
  
"Told ya Yug' Joey will never change." Joey grinned like an idiot but really he wanted to scream at Tristan. It was always like this. Always pretending not to care so they wouldn't know that... that he couldn't read.  
  
"No seriously, we had homework?" Joey asked and like he expected it they laughed. He was always the funny guy – never to be taken seriously.  
  
"Oh, did the mutt forget to do his homework – again? Forgetful aren't we?" Seto Kaiba appeared behind them. He had a horrible smirk on his face.  
  
"Or maybe your just stupid." He shrugged as if it was no big deal, as if he had expected that all along.  
  
Joey's face darkened. Though unknown to his friends Kaiba was just to little close to the truth. They didn't know that even Joey himself thought he was stupid. So stupid that when – EVERYONE – else could read The Joey Wheeler could not.  
  
"Bugger off, Kaiba!" Joey growled glaring at Kaiba. If looks could kill Kaiba would be long gone. But nothing could penatrate those cold blue eyes of his. He stalked off, walking in the direction of class.  
  
Soon after Joey and his friends followed.  
  
But Joey didn't forget what Kaiba said. In fact it never left him. It stayed with him till the very end of the day – English class.  
  
The teacher was reading out loud to the class part of the book. Joey unlike everyone else wasn't paying attention. Just sort of day-dreaming combined with a bit of staring stupidly into space. Ah, there was that word again. Stupid. He wasn't stupid was he? He was normal, he could do everything everyone else could. He could read if he just tried hard enough.  
  
No, scratch that. Joey had tried. He used to try to read some of his books from when he was little but even some of those were hard. Anyway they didn't really help him now. He had tried to stay up with everyone else but he'd always fall behind. The books they read just had too many hard words and Joey just couldn't stay with the plot... he'd always get bored and lose focus.  
  
"Joey? Joey?" Joey snapped out of his daydream to see the teacher staring at him and the whole class also. Did I just see Kaiba laughing?  
  
"Since you seem beyond paying attention..." The teacher said dryly.  
  
"Why don't you read for us?" She was laughing at him. Teachers always did when he wasn't paying attention. How can you blame him though? He hated reading, despised it, loathed it, absolutely dreaded it.  
  
"Read?" Joey managed to whisper. He could feel his heart beating faster. Somehow, before he had always been able to get out of reading – either faked being sick, or something. But he was caught in a corner and there was no excape.  
  
He opened his book to the right page which Tèa kindly showed him. Of couse Joey didn't exactly consider Tèa was being nice – I mean she was helping him get closer to his downfall, as if he really wanted that. But he looked down at the page and began to read to the class.  
  
"Mrs. Holland, in..." He stopped to look at the word, trying to sound it out in his head, he didn't want to say it out loud, to make an even bigger fool out of himself than he had to.  
  
"Pur...su....ance of her agreement," He stumbled over the words, knowing that everyone was staring at him.  
  
But truth be told, Joey was kind of happy in a weird sort a way. I mean he hadn't completly failed yet. Okay, so he stumbled almost everything and pronounced half the words weird but he hadn't showed everyone how he truly couldn't read well at all. He just seemed slightly below average.  
  
But you know what's funny? When you face your fear and finally decide it isn't that bad it suddenly gets worse. Very worse...  
  
Soon after clumsily reading the word tormenting he stopped – for like the hundreth time mind you. It was another one of those words with ion's in them.  
  
"Pre...oc...cup...at?" He started.  
  
"Preoc....cup....at...I...ons?" He glared at the word wishing it to go away or that he could read it. He could tell that everyone was laughing at his pathetic attempt to read. He could feel their eyes staring at him.  
  
A minute went by. Of course the simple sixty seconds felt like years to Joey.  
  
"It's preoccupations," The teacher said pronouncing it correctly. Then she went on to let someone else read.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Yami, and Tèa along with the rest of the class were staring at him. Wondering why in the world couldn't he read even a easy page of a novel, wondering that maybe there was a reason he never did his homework...  
  
But Joey didn't notice. He was scarred, frozen in space. Now everyone knew he couldn't read. And this morning he was complaining that they thought he was only lazy. He resisted looking at anyone but out of the corner of his eye he could see Kaiba smirking – at him.  
  
Laugh all you want Kaiba. Yeah, you were right. I'm stupid, you win. Can we end the game now?  
  
"Joey and Seto please stay after class." Everyone else was getting their stuff and leaving; but lucky Joey, he got to stay after class – just what he most wanted.  
  
Kaiba looked anoyyed at having to stay later, probably couldn't wait to get home to work – when will he ever get a life?  
  
The teacher started yelling at Kaiba about something or other. Something about not laughing at other people's misfortunes... I wonder what she's talking about? But whatever she says it's not going to make Kaiba leave Joey alone now that he "officially" can't read.  
  
The teacher finished her rant and told Kaiba he could leave.  
  
Kaiba picked up his stuff real slowly, he wanted to just walk out the door but he didn't think he could do it. He was feeling that unexplainable urge. He had to touch the window panes. He just had to, there was no reason for it except because.  
  
He didn't want to do it, he didn't like doing it. It worried Mokuba and it was embarrasing. Why couldn't he control it? And what's worse was that he wasn't the last person in the room. Hell, no. Joey and the teacher both were watching him. Waiting for him to leave.  
  
He was walking down the wall of the classroom, the windows staring at him, daring him to try to leave without touching them. Kaiba knew he couldn't. He was a prisoner. As inconspicuous as he could he raised his hand and let it make contact with the window pane.  
  
Again and again, till he had touched every window pane in the room. He could feel them staring at him and for some reason time had decided to slow down so it seemed to be an eternity before he got to the door.  
  
Once outside he relaxed, free at last. But his freedom didn't last long. A teacher was walking torwards him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" She asked. As if she needed to ask who he was, everyone knew who he was!  
  
"Hn," He grunted, what now?  
  
"The headmaster wants to see you."  
  
Back inside the classroom Joey was suffering. The teacher had suddenly burst out saying stuff that seemed to be a bunch of nonsense. What was it with those teachers that they had to talk so fast?  
  
"You could get special help and – " But Joey cut her off.  
  
"What? Special help? I don't need help! I'm not stupid!" She closed her eyes for a moment then started talking again only this time slower.  
  
"I never said you were stupid, but clearly you seem to have a lot of trouble in my class. I think you may have Dyslexia."  
  
"Dys wat?" Joey was staring at her. What was she talking about?  
  
"Dyslexia, it's a disorder which affects your reading and spelling. There is nothing wrong with having Dyslexia – it doesn't mean your stupid. It just means you need some help in reading and spelling."  
  
"I... I don't have," Joey felt as if a giant weight had been dropped on him. What happened to the cool Joey Wheeler who was always in control? Never had any problems, was as normal as everyone else, never got laughed at.  
  
"That!" But even as he said that, he began to doubt himself. He looked down at the book on his desk. The words were just a mixture of letters, put together in a combination. Forming simple words with simple definitions, and yet impossible for Joey to figure out.  
  
Joey sighed, he knew what happened to the 'cool' Joey Wheeler – he was gone. He died never to exist again. But Joey didn't want to see that, he wanted to live in his own alternate reality. Of course he knew he couldn't go on pretending forever.  
  
He picked up his bag and headed torwards the door.  
  
"Joey?" Joey turned around.  
  
"I know you may not like the sound of that but there's nothing wrong with it. Talking about it helps..." As if he could talk to his friends, they'd never understand. They probably think he's an idiot for not being able to read or for not telling them about his problem. Lose, lose situation.  
  
"I'd recomend you student therapy. Sometimes it's hard to talk to your friends." Joey nodded in agreement, forced a smile and walked out the door.  
  
Now back to Kaiba...  
  
He was in the office with the headmaster.  
  
The headmaster was sitting at his desk. It was like a debate. Kaiba and the Headmaster, both trying to win at all costs. They would take turns attacking each other's arguments – destroy all the good in them by looking at the miniscule mistakes.  
  
It was the Headmaster's turn to state his argument. He had a smile on his face, a look which showed he had no doubt about how the debate would end. He would be victorious.  
  
"Student therapy," Kaiba sat up suddenly, choking on his own spit.  
  
"What? You can't be serious!" Kaiba was outraged at such a suggestion.  
  
"Maybe I am. You know that talking is usually the best treatment for things like this." The headmaster was refusing to back down.  
  
Just because Seto Kaiba was the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp didn't mean he could get away with everything because... well for that exact reason. He still was a student of the Headmaster's school so he should listen to him.  
  
"Partly but..." Kaiba started but the headmaster shook his head making him stop in mid-sentence. It was time to end this thing.  
  
"Your brother recomended it."  
  
There was on way out.  
  
~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-End of Chapter 2~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 


	3. First Session

Yes, I know some of the symptoms for Kaiba's "disease" are not exactly true (at least I don't think so), but it makes it more interesting so...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Room 101, room 102, room 103," It was a Thursday afternoon, the kind where you could almost smell the freedom of the weekend. A Thursday that you didn't get much homework so you could laze around playing a game of basketball or watch some stupid horror movie on TV.  
  
"Room 104, room 105, room 106," The school was empty and quiet except for some sounds coming from the football field where the football players were having practice. Other than them all the students were at home having some fun with their new free time.  
  
"Room 107, room 108, room 109," All except Joey. No, Joey wasn't that lucky. His English teacher had recommended student therapy and he had agreed – he couldn't exactly back out of it now.  
  
"Room 110, room 111, room 112," Joey didn't want to therapy. He was just feeling a little depressed last week, that's all. He didn't want to be stuck in school when everyone else was out having fun. In other words, the freedom was calling him.  
  
"Room 113," Joey had just found the room when he ran into someone.  
  
"S...Sorry," Joey stuttered as they both fell to the floor causing all papers the other person was carrying fall to the ground.  
  
"Sorry about that..." Joey mumbled as he began picked picking up the papers.  
  
"It's okay Joey," Joey looked up as his name was said.  
  
"Kaiba!?"  
  
"Joey?!"  
  
They both jumped up forgeting the papers that were scattered on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both shouted in unison.  
  
Before they could kill each other or at least cause any damage a teacher stepped out of the very room Joey and – unknowingly to Joey – Kaiba had been looking for. It was Mr. Alchemy the school's psychiatrist.  
  
"There you two are," He mutters then he opens the door motioning for the two boys to go inside. Joey walked inside, Kaiba picks up the rest of the papers then follows.  
  
They both sit down at a desk both putting on airs as if they had a whole lot of things better to do. Joey's staring at Kaiba wondering why in the hell he was there and vice versa. You see intelligence in people like them – well, it comes and goes.  
  
"As you know, both of you are going to be participating in student therapy. You will both meet every Thursday."  
  
Mr. Alchemy paused as if thinking to see if he had forgotton to say anything.  
  
"Oh yes, everything said in this room will be kept completely confidential. Is that clear?" The two boys nodd in agreement though it didn't seem that they were paying much attention. Kaiba was staring out the window and Joey was drawing on the desk in white out.  
  
Mr. Alchemy looked from both the students, then satisfied he walked out the classroom shutting the door behind him. To tell you the truth I'll have to wonder about the sanity of the psychiatrist for he must have known that the two students were rivals, complete and total enemies. To put it lightly he'd be lucky if both boys came out of the classroom unscathed.  
  
There was silence in the room. Neither of the boys said anything and would have been just fine if neither of them never said anything at all but curiosity overcame them both.  
  
"Why are you here?" They asked yet again in unison... next thing we'll know they'll be finishing each others sentences.  
  
They blinked at each other and...  
  
"Nothing," They scoffed at each other's answers both thinking the same thing. Yeah, right.  
  
"What? Did you get diagnosed with workaholicism or something?" Joey laughed, now that was funny unlike all the comments Kaiba usually made about him.  
  
"Everyone knows you're a stupid mutt," Funny? To Kaiba maybe, but Joey may object.  
  
"I'm not a mutt Kaiba!" Joey shouted at him from across the classroom.  
  
"Oh, so you're still stupid are you?" He smirked, careful enough to pick up Joey's error. But Joey just growled at him. He got up and walked over to the desk Kaiba was sitting at, typing on his laptop which he had just taken out.  
  
"Shut-up." Joey did not look happy, he was bloody hell tired of being compared to a dog. What did that have to do with him anyway? It's not his fault he couldn't read...  
  
"Make me." Kaiba said simply not even looking up from the computer still typing away.  
  
Joey hands clenched into fists, if I were Kaiba I would be backing away, backing away very slowly from the really really angry person. But Kaiba was stubborn and obstinate so he just ignored the fact that Joey was standing in front of him with his deathwish.  
  
Smart, Kaiba. Very smart.  
  
Joey's fist came out of nowhere heading right torwards Kaiba's face but Kaiba was ready – he wasn't an idiot like everyone thought he was. No, he was only cold-hearted like everyone thought he was. His hand went up and blocked the punch, causing a very surprised Joey to stumble backwards.  
  
"Fuck you, Kaiba." Joey muttered under his breath as he fell into the seat next to Kaiba.  
  
"Be a good doggy and shut-up." Kaiba smirked then continued typing not caring that he's doing a really good job pissing off the dogg- I mean Joey.  
  
"Control freak,"  
  
"Retard,"  
  
"Anti-social,"  
  
"Illiterate,"  
  
Now you should all know by now that Joey is – a little – sensitive to his not being able to read, or at least not read well. If you didn't know this now you do know. And unlike a the stupid mutt Kaiba compared him to Joey actually knew what 'Illiterate' meant. He flew into a fury and pushed Kaiba onto the floor.  
  
"Take. That. Back." Joey growled furiously, his brown eyes shining in anger.  
  
Kaiba lay there on the floor stunned for he had never expected Joey to actually attack him. He frowned, squirming in Joey's grasp.  
  
"Well you are, aren't you?" He asked, and actually for once he wasn't joking. Joey's jaw dropped, surprised that Kaiba sincerely thought he couldn't read. He wasn't that bad was he?  
  
Kaiba took his chance and slipped out of Joey's grasp. He dusted himself off then sat back down at the desk and reopened his laptop.  
  
"I'm Dyslexic," Joey didn't even realize the words were out of his mouth until it was to late. He swore to himself wondering why he had to tell Kaiba of all people his weakness.  
  
Kaiba looked down at Joey who was still sitting on the floor, his turn to be surprised.  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed about being Dyslexic." Kaiba said slowly shocking poor Joey for that seemed to be the first sentence Kaiba had ever said without an insult. Kaiba seemed to realize this too so to cover up his error he said:  
  
"Silly puppy," Joey would be damned if he'd have to spend every Thursday with Kaiba.  
  
"Well at least I don't have an obsession with windows," Joey replied sourly.  
  
Kaiba's hand froze above the keyboard. He was silent for a moment, Joey couldn't know could he?  
  
"What are you talking about?" staring intently at Joey who was ready to shout victory for finally penetrating the cold shell of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"You know, how you touched every window pane before you left the room yesterday. Let me ask you something – is that a habit or is that your wacked out version of fun?"  
  
It was all Kaiba could do from shaking from anger. He did NOT do that for fun. He couldn't help it, he didn't like it. It wasn't his fault. He didn't have to do it, he could stop it... couldn't he?  
  
"You're not making any sence," Kaiba asked as if he had no clue in hell what Joey was talking about.  
  
"That's right Kaiba, pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," It was Joey's turn to insult Kaiba and he wasn't going to let him get off so easily.  
  
"I'm not pretending – it's seems that not only are you illiterate but inarticulate also." Now Joey wasn't the brightest crayon in the box so he had no idea what inarticulate meant, but he figured that he may never get the chance to torture Kaiba sucessfully again – so that he might as well suffer a few weak insults.  
  
"Why don't you leave the room and prove it?" Joey asked sure that Kaiba couldn't do it – not without paying a little visit to the windows.  
  
Kaiba was close to panicing. No one knew his secret – well other than a few teachers and his brother of course. He had stopped working on his laptop a few minutes ago unknown to Joey and began to count the ceiling tiles. 56, 57, 58, 59, 60...  
  
"Kaiba?" Joey asked when he got no response. He looked up to the ceiling like Kaiba was, wondering what he was staring at. Whatever Kaiba was doing he had some problems he needed to work out.  
  
"What?" Kaiba was still counting out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Leave the room," Joey said simply waiting to see the reaction from Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba closed his laptop slowly, and very slowly walked to the door of the room. He was at the doorpost wondering what he was going to do.  
  
"I don't want to leave..." He muttered. Since when does he do what the mutt says?  
  
"What, are you scared?" Joey said in a false sympathetic tone.  
  
"Imagine that, being scared of leaving a room." He shook his head in fake astonishment.  
  
Oh, yeah. That's why. Kaiba couldn't bare to be insulted by the mutt and just let him get away with it. It was always him who insulted Joey not the other way around – since when had they switched roles?  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes and stepped – no jumped – out of the room. He stood there for a second, right in front of the doorway. If Joey wasn't staring at him he would have jumped for joy except...  
  
Kaiba looked at the windows and felt his legs turn into jello. Next thing he knew he was on the floor, his head feeling as if someone was taking a hammer and hitting him in the head. He started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Kaiba!?" He heard Joey's voice coming from somewhere. But he ignored it, everything was one big blur and it was to hard to try to figure everything out.  
  
He felt someone grab his wrists and try to hold him down – but it was a failure. His arms flew out and he hit something.  
  
Kaiba tried to control his breathing, trying to stop shaking and slowly everything came into view. He felt cold sweat all over him and he felt all clammy.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" Joey was sitting on the floor a couple feet away from him staring at him very oddly, almost a scared sort of look...  
  
"I...I don't know," Answered Kaiba truthfully, but whatever it was it freaked him out.  
  
He got up from the ground slowly. He saw his laptop sitting in the classroom but decided it wasn't worth it to go back and get it. Then he walked down the hallway as fast as he could without looking like he was running away.  
  
But he didn't get away with not noticing that Joey was clutching his face and right on his cheek was the faint beginnings of a big, purple bruise. 


	4. Obsessive Complusive

Hey peoples. Another chapter... finally. Hope you like it! Oh and I don't own google. I think I mention it once or twice. Hope you like it! Or actually you better like it for it took me so long to get it up so that you guys could read it. You can thank me in the reviews. *Mumbles* Stupid computers.  
  
~chapter 4~  
  
Joey was late to class again. No matter how early he left for school he always manages to be late. Something always makes Joey stop or maybe he forgot something at home or maybe he was fighting with someone. Yesterday he was late because he saw a pigon in the school yard – did I mention Joey has a very short attention span?  
  
But today it was not a pigon, nor for once was he fighting with someone (coughSetocough) and he didn't forget his homework for as you know he never bothers to do it. No, today was something different  
  
You see, Joey had arrived to school with a very conspicuous looking bruise on his face, and it was looking rather disgusting for it had turned a purplish hue. Of course, his friends were very concerned.  
  
"Ew, What is that hideous thing on your face!?" Tèa yelled out in disgusts the moment she saw Joey.  
  
They were in the classroom and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Normally Joey would do a victory dance for he had arrived late but didn't get in trouble, but he knew his friends weren't going to let him off the hook without a explanation. Normally that would be no problem – he'd just tell them about the fight he got it in where it was him up against five other guys and yet he still kicked their ass – only this time it didn't happen in a fight.  
  
Not exactly.  
  
More like a seizure. Joey shivered at the memory. Truth be told he had been scared – not that he cared about Kaiba, no definitely not. But just seeing someone so out of control, in a state of such weakness, it had freaked him out. It didn't exactly help that he didn't even know why that had happened. Hell, he didn't think Kaiba even knew.  
  
"How'd it happen Joey?" Yugi asked looking really worried about his friend.  
  
"Uhh," Joey stuttered and looked around wildly then suddenly brown eyes met blue eyes. They stared at each other, eyes locked.  
  
"Joey?" He pried his eyes away from Kaiba and looked at his friends.  
  
But Kaiba was still watching Joey, wondering what he was going to say. Say that Kaiba hurt him, that his worst enemy went psycho and attacked him? Whatever he said Kaiba didn't care, or at least that's what he'd like to think...  
  
"I ran into a wall," Joey said bluntly. Not the best excuse but believable.  
  
"Nice," Tristan laughed hitting Joey playfully over the head. Tèa just shook her head clearly worried about Joey's sanity or obvious lack of it.  
  
"You must have hit the wall really hard to get a bruise like that," Yami said carefully, worried like Yugi was about their friend.  
  
"Well, I was running pretty fast." Joey said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. Tèa just continued to worry aobut Joey's sanity and began to worry about hers also for she had no clue why she was friends with such crazy people...  
  
During the exchange, Kaiba had been listening, watching Joey make up these radom answers that were – if his friends bothered to look any deeper – not true. He smirked, Joey's excuse was predictable. Only a mutt could make such a stupid answer.  
  
But the thing Kaiba didn't get was why did Joey lie? He just could of told the truth. That Kaiba spazzed out and hit him. Or maybe he could distort the truth a little, tell his friends that kaiba just suddenly hit him. That would be a good way to make him seem evil and whatnot – yeah and then Yami might send Kaiba on a little trip to the shadow realm. Just what Joey would like isn't it? But Joey made up an excuse...  
  
Was he protecting Kaiba? Kaiba shook his head, dismissing the thought. Why in his right mind would Joey do that? He was probably to scared to tell his friends about the therapy thing. Yeah, that was right.  
  
But somehow Kaiba didn't truly believe that for it was still bugging him later.  
  
Kaiba was in his room, sitting in his swivel chair spinning around in circles. Even though Kaiba might seem normal, really he's just as childish as the rest of us. Not that he'd ever admit it, but moving on.  
  
He was bored because he had finished all his homework, Mokuba still wasn't home and, he didn't have anything to work on for his company – which is a first mind you.  
  
He opened up internet explorer, expecting to just surf the net or something. You see Kaiba can actually act like a teenager, isn't that amazing! The page opened up to Google and in the little box he typed:  
  
|Dyslexia|  
  
There were hundreds of thousands of sites about Dyslexia. He looked down the page and looked for one that looked like a good site.  
  
|Dyslexic's tend to reverse words, write letters back to front, and aren't able to remember the sequence of letters in a word or sometimes read from right to left.|  
  
That would make it kind of hard to read wouldn't it. Kaiba skimmed through the rest of the sight. There were a few articles on personal cases. He read through them...  
  
|He still struggled in school, getting 40 or 45 in reading and writing. He was spiralling downward and thought he was very stupid indeed.|  
  
Getting 40's? Kaiba shook his head. He hadn't realized it was that hard for dyslexic people to read. Could Joey be that bad? Did he think he was stupid?  
  
Kaiba froze remebering all the times he had called Joey stupid or anything along the same lines. He sighed. He didn't exactly help Joey did he, saying those things. He knew that learning to read could be hard.  
  
Kaiba knew from personal experience. When Mokuba was in third and fourth grade he had a lot of difficulty reading. He remebered how he used to help him with his English homework. It was hard but he was doing fine now. Now, his English teacher had trouble keeping up with Mokuba, he was a straight A student. Something that Kaiba could be proud of.  
  
Then Kaiba got an idea.  
  
He went to his closet and opened the door. He grabbed his chair and stood on top of it, and looked through the shelves. He remebered the he used to have some flashcards and reading books that he had used with Mokuba to help him read. They had just been sitting up in his closet rotting.  
  
But maybe Joey could use them.  
  
He had just found the box underneath some books. He was pulling out the box carefully when suddenly:  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba ran into the room surprising Kaiba, causing him to fall backwards pulling out the box. Of course doing so caused the books on top of the box to fall too and they unfortunately hit Kaiba in the head.  
  
"Ow," Kaiba muttered rubbing his head.  
  
"Can we go to the park, Seto?" Mokuba asked giving Kaiba the puppy dog eyes. Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Okay, Mokuba." Kaiba got up from the ground and followed Mokuba out the door.  
  
On the floor though was the box and in big, bold letters it said:  
  
|Hooked On Phonics|  
  
~Later... at the park~  
  
Joey was walking through the park. He was just walking around mindlessly, not paying any attention to where he was walking. In fact, he had almost ran into a tree. But could you blame him? He had a lot on his mind. I mean he had a huge bruise on him face and he had just lied to his friends about it, and why? To protect Kaiba from the wrath of his friends? Yeah, as if he'd ever do that.  
  
Well, it wasn't likely... was it?  
  
He was just about to turn around and head home when he saw somebody in the distance. There was a kid playing on the playground. Could it be?  
  
Yeah, it could.  
  
As Joey walked closer he could tell that it was none other than Mokuba. Maybe he'd know why Kaiba was acting so weird. Joey walked over to where Mokuba was. He was hanging upside down on the monkey bars.  
  
"Hey Mokuba,"  
  
Mokuba looked up... or down really. He then did this weird thing so that he was now sitting on top of the monkey bars.  
  
"Hey Joey," He looked at Joey for a second and gave him a weird look.  
  
"What happened to your face?" Joey frowned – he didn't really want to tell him the truth either. Especially since the bruise was the fault of his brother, but he didn't need to know that did he?  
  
"It's nothing," Joey brushed off Mokuba's question and wondered how he was going to say the thing he said next:  
  
"Um, about your brother..." Joey paused, how many ways can you tell a guy that their brother has serious problems with windows. Well, at least without sounding like a complete idiot.  
  
"Does he usually touch windows and stuff?" So the question was vague, so what. It seemed that it got the point across for Mokuba's eyes went wide. He seemed to know exactly what Joey was going on about.  
  
"He touches them when he leaves the room?" Mokuba asked, looking worried. Joey relaxed, at least Mokuba knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Yeah, and he looks like an idiot too," Joey didn't really mean to say the last part. Not really. But it was true and he was feeling a lot of resentment torwards Kaiba so it kind of slipped out. Could you really blame him – It's Kaiba's fault for always teasing him.  
  
But Mokuba wasn't going to let him off the hook. He jumped down off the monkey bars and grabbed Joey around the shoulder. Suddenly, somehow Mokuba seemed to become a heck of a lot taller.  
  
"Don't you dare make fun of my brother," He snarled at Joey. Who knew Mokuba could be so... fierce?  
  
"I...I..." But Mokuba didn't let Joey finish.  
  
"He can't help it, it's not his fault." Mokuba was himself again. There were traces of tears in his eyes. He let go of Joey, causing him to fall to the ground, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Why does he do it?" Joey asks.  
  
"He... he's obsessive compulsive," Mokuba said helping Joey up from the ground.  
  
"He's what?" Joey asked wondering if he heard right.  
  
"Obsessive Compulsive. It... it makes him do weird things. He can't help it though." Mokuba bit his lip remembering all the times when it got really bad. It wasn't good.  
  
"It really scares me. Please don't make fun of him. He just needs help..." Mokuba trailed off.  
  
"It's okay, I won't. I...I didn't know."  
  
"Didn't know what? I didn't realize you actually knew anything," Kaiba had just walked up to them to hear the last part of the conversation. He looked at Joey and almost regreted saying that for there was that bruise on his face.  
  
His fault.  
  
And yet Joey didn't tell anyone – his friends or Mokuba. Kaiba shook the though out of his head. It didn't matter. What's the worse thing they could of done, make him say sorry?  
  
"We're leaving Mokuba," Mokuba followed Kaiba as he began walking out of the playground. Joey walked out of the playground also but in the other direction.  
  
And you know the weird thing is? Both Kaiba and Joey were thinking the same thing as they left the park:  
  
I hate him... 


	5. Second Session

Hey peeps. This chapter turned out... kinda different than I thought it would. But I think it's still good. Hehe I hope...  
  
.  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Was he going to take it? It was thursday or as now known to Seto Kaiba and Joey - therapy day. Seto was standing in front of his locker, staring at the box that contained "Hooked on Phonics", wondering if he should bring it. It's not like Seto wanted to help Joey read or anything  
  
But He kind of owed him...  
  
Owed him for all the times Seto had called him stupid when it really wasn't his fault. There's a difference between being stupid and having a disability - Seto definitly knew that. But all that was not enough of a reason to bother helping Joey, no there was something else:  
  
Did Seto feel guilty?  
  
Hell yeah. Seto took the box out of his locker and dumped it into his bag, then he headed over to room 113. Joey was already in there. He was sitting at a desk, writing something in a spiral-bound notebook. Seto walked inside.  
  
"Hey," Seto paused not sure how to address Joey for he was used to always calling him a mutt. Of course in order to help him, it would help if Joey wasn't trying to strangle Seto.  
  
"Joey," Ah, the power of guilt. Joey looked surprised for he didn't think Seto even knew his name, let alone would he ever use it. Seto sat down at the desk next to Joey, causing Joey to slam his notebook shut.  
  
Something fishy was going on.  
  
"I'm not going to bite," However, Joey continued to glare at Seto. Joey waited for him to make a snide comment on how only dogs bite. But it never came. Seto pulled out the box from his bag and put it on Joey's desk.  
  
"What..." Joey looks at the box carefully, suspicious. When he found out what it was, well - he did not look happy.  
  
"You think I need Hooked on Phonics?" He yelled, outraged. Yeah, I do actually and Seto seemed pretty sure of it also. But of course he kindly prevented himself from saying any such thing for the possibility of making Joey mad, or more mad than he was now at any rate.  
  
"I'm not stupid enough for that!" So you're admiting you're stupid, are you?  
  
"My brother used Hooked on Phonics." Seto said dryly.  
  
"Mokuba?" Joey questioned, astonished.  
  
"No, my other brother." Seto shook his head, in pity for how Joey always had to state the obvious. Seto couldn't help but reply with sarcasm, he couldn't help it - along with air and water he needed sarcasm to live.  
  
"That's different." Objected Joey, still looking at the box with extreme distaste.  
  
"Really? How so?" Seto opened the box and looked throught it's contents. He looked through the stuff and took out some flash cards. Joey looked reluctant.  
  
"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Seto raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Who would I tell?" Joey frowned.  
  
"Just promise," He said pleadingly, not wanting to risk his reputation - whatever that might be.  
  
"I promise," Seto said, not really seeing the point in promising, but if it made Joey happy...  
  
Seto sorted through the flash cards. He raised one up so Joey could see it.  
  
Joey looked around wildly. He did not like the position he was in. Using flashcards to learn how to read! Geez, it was like he was back in first grade again. Next thing you know it they'll have naptime at school.  
  
"Con...consonants," What a pathetic waste of time. I mean, Joey barely even had trouble saying the word. All this was doing was helping him feel like an idiot in front of Seto.  
  
"Altogether," Can you say easy?  
  
"Tragedy," Joey would like to see Seto tease him again about not being able to read. I mean, he hadn't missed a word yet.  
  
"Educat...cat...educat...on..." Don't you just love it when you speak to soon?  
  
"You can't read it can you?" Seto asked quietly.  
  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Joey looked away and stared out the window. Oh look, there's a pigeon in the tree.  
  
"It's okay not to know something." Joey glared at Seto.  
  
"Yeah, right Kaiba. Only when it's not you, right? You don't understand..." Joey ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"It's education. The 'i-o-n' is pronounced shon." Joey grimaced.  
  
"Gee, I'm enlightened."  
  
Seto stared at Joey. He was trying to help him and yet... failing horibbly. And, well, there's one thing you should know about Seto. He _never_ fails.  
  
But the only thing was... Joey was being imposible. Positive that Seto's intentions were anything but good and that he didn't understand.  
  
Wait, Seto not understand?  
  
But doesn't Seto also have a disability – if that's what you choose to call it.  
  
"And I do understand."  
  
"Oh really?" It seems as if Joey doesn't consider what Seto has the same, or perhaps he just forgot...  
  
"Do the words 'Obessive Complusive' mean anything to you?" Seto asked. Obsessive compulsive. That was what Mokuba was going on about the other day wasn't it?  
  
"Yeah, Mo-" Joey paused, realizing that he almost told Seto that Mokuba told him. He didn't want Mokuba to be in trouble.  
  
Anyway Mokuba didn't really provide a good explanation.  
  
"No." Seto smirked, he didn't think so.  
  
"Look it up." Now it was Joey's turn to laugh.  
  
"Ohh, only one problem there. Can't read – remember?" Joey then did a doubletake. Did he just admit he couldn't read? Seto seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"I..." Seto was trapped.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Seto said bluntly. He really did not want to go into that topic. It wasn't any of Joey's bussiness.  
  
But a little voice in the back of Seto's said that he was wrong.  
  
Because if that was so, then wouldn't Seto helping Joey with reading be none of his bussiness also.  
  
"Oh, so it's okay if you're embarrased about it but not if I am?" Okay, so Joey was being harsh. But Seto was being contradictory. Seto just shook his head.  
  
"This is different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You don't understand!" Seto accused Joey. Wasn't therapy supposed to help, because right now it wasn't helping. It was just causing Seto more grief.  
  
Suddenly Joey began to laugh. He was was just giggling at first but then he fell onto the floor, laughing like there was no tomarrow. Seto just stared.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I...you...said...same...thing..." He said in between gasps of air.  
  
Joey, once he regained his composure, sat up and leaned against his desk.  
  
"We're both idiots," He stated the fact as if he was an idiot for not even realizing it.  
  
"I'm not an... we?" Seto could always understand Joey call him an idiot but to call himself one?  
  
"We both have something... well, 'wrong' with us and yet look at us," Joey sighed.  
  
"There's no point in hiding really or being embarrased. What's the point?" Seto nodded.  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've said all day." Joey didn't bother to retaliate. He just looked up at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Hey, isn't it time to go now?" Seto glanced at the clock. Both boys picked up their things and headed over to the classroom door.  
  
Joey watched silently as Seto painfully touched the windows. Seto refused to look at Joey.  
  
"You ever going to tell me why you do that?" Truth be told there was no reason behind it, that's just one of the things that comes with being obsessive compulsive. But Seto knew what Joey meant.  
  
"I...are you ever going to tell your friends?" Seto couldn't answer the question so, he just asked the equivalent to Joey.  
  
Joey was just as sure as Seto.  
  
"It's not easy is it?" Joey asked, even though it was more of a statement than a question. Seto shook his head.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
Finally, something they agree on.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~ End of Chapter 5 ~  
  
.  
  
Like it?! 


	6. A dog chases a cat

~ Chapter 6 ~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Joey was in the library working on the computer. The library was empty except for a few freshmen who were trying to flirt with the student librarian. Joey, however, wasn't paying any attention to them.  
  
He was trying to look something up on the internet, and no it was not porn. Actually what he was looking for was something along the lines of:  
  
|Obsessive Compulsive Disorder|  
  
It was lucky that google spellchecks, otherwise Joey would never have gotton it right. But he was still having problems. He could read enough to look it up but he couldn't read most of the stuff he wanted to know.  
  
Like what a Obsessive Compulsive Disorder is. Normally he never had to worry about looking things up on the internet. When they did projects in school they always worked in groups so Joey never had to be able to find things on the internet.  
  
So, what was he to do?  
  
He could ask Yugi to help couldn't he? But, alas no. His friends didn't know about him being dyslexic and he would like to keep it that way. Joey had his pride. So who was left?  
  
Mokuba.  
  
So Joey printed out a random site that supposedly had stuff about OCD and headed over the middle school. Mokuba was in gym luckily, for that is the easiest class to get out off. Not that Joey or Mokuba knew anything about that – they would never dare to skip class...  
  
They were at the tennis courts. Most of the students were walking over to the shed to get the Tennis rackets. Joey leaned againt the side of the shed, waiting.  
  
"Mokuba," Mokuba spun around, surprised at the sudden hearing of his name.  
  
"Joey! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I...Can I talk to you? After school." He paused then added:  
  
"It's about your brother." Mokuba looked at him suspicously. Then he nodded.  
  
"I'll meet you after school then." Joey agreed, then Mokuba walked back to where the rest of his classmates were.  
  
Now I'm sure you've realized by now what Joey wanted to talk about.  
  
About what Seto had and what it was, since clearly Seto wasn't going to tell Joey about it anytime soon. But I'm sure you're wondering _why_ Joey wants to know.  
  
Because to go to the trouble of asking Mokuba about it goes definitly beyond curiousity.  
  
Now I'm not saying it wasn't curiousity at all. I'm positive curiousity plays a part. The thing is it's more than that.  
  
Like guilt – for making fun of Seto. Like being a good friend – Mokuba is Joey's friend and the stuff that Seto does upsets him, so what is a friend to do? Help of course. Like thankfulness – for Seto had tried to help Joey even though he wasn't being cooperative.  
  
That was it. It was like through some telepathic connections. Seto helped Joey so now it was Joey's turn. But the thing is, how can you help someone with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?  
  
That's where Mokuba came in.  
  
It's weird though. Mokuba probably knows how to help Seto yet can't, it has to be Joey. Just goes to show that there are upsides to friends – but whether Seto wants to believe that or not is his choice.  
  
You know, one could say Joey and Seto are friends.  
  
They haven't fought (resently at least).  
  
They're helping each other (most likely not willingly though).  
  
They care.  
  
Interesting. I've got no comeback to that one. Maybe they don't. But then again maybe they do. You know denial is not just a river in Egypt.  
  
I'll get back to you on that one...  
  
*~*  
  
"Seto lets you walk home?" Mokuba smirked, looking oddly like his older brother.  
  
"No." He shrugged.  
  
"I have my ways with the bodyguards." The ravin-haired boy paused and stared up at Joey.  
  
"Since when do you call my brother Seto?" He has a point there. A very good point.  
  
"Uh... now?" Joey had no clue. Would Seto mind? Ah, Damn it he called him Seto again. Or thought of him as Seto really. But what's the difference. He was now on first name basis with his enemy. Normal? Who knows? Or cares for that matter – Joey didn't...  
  
Much.  
  
"You want to know about OCD don't you?"  
  
"OC what?" Joey sputtered.  
  
"It's what my brother has. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." Mokuba said the last part quietly.  
  
"Yeah... How'd you know?" Mokuba tried to smile.  
  
"Well, it's not the most normal thing in the world is it? Why do you think he hasn't told anyone? People would laugh at him." He sighed.  
  
"Not everyone..." Joey whispered.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed Joey, but my brother isn't exactly the most popular person. I mean even you and your friends hate him!"  
  
"We... I don't hate him." Mokuba looked up at the older boy, unsure whether he was telling the truth or not.  
  
"Y-You don't? Are-" Joey cut him off.  
  
"I never said I loved him but I don't hate him!" For some reason Joey using the word 'love' caused Mokuba to laugh.  
  
"What?" Some people say ignorance is bliss, but then perhaps Joey wasn't being ignorant or perhaps he was telling the truth, or just maybe ignorance is bliss. I am not the one to ask and – obviously – neither is Joey.  
  
"Never mind...What did you want to know?" Joey shrugged.  
  
"I...I don't know. I mean...just how to help him I guess. We're both in-"  
  
"Therapy. I know, I know. Hey, quit looking at me like that!" Joey continued to stare at Mokuba.  
  
"How do you know these things?" Mokuba grinned.  
  
"What? Did you think Seto was going to do therapy willingly?" Figures.  
  
"So how could I help him?" Joey asked again.  
  
"Well..." Mokuba paused, thinking.  
  
"I don't know too much for Seto didn't exactly tell me anything. As you probably know he doesn't like talking about it."  
  
"Yeah," Joey nodded, remembering last Thursday.  
  
"But there's other ways of finding things out." Of course there were. Where would the world be without the precious internet?  
  
"CBT." Reconizing Joey's confused face Mokuba added:  
  
"Cognitive Behavioral Therapy. Basically it's just resisting all the compulsions until they don't feel the need to do them anymore." Seeing that Joey was still confused he added again:  
  
"It would be like if Seto stopped touching the windows and continually stopped until he didn't have to do that anymore." Joey nodded showing that he understood.  
  
"Do you think it would work though?" He asked, in doubt for he remembered what happened last time Seto didn't touch the windows all too well. And he didn't want a repeat.  
  
"I don't know. It should if it's done properly." Joey nodded again. Maybe...  
  
Both boys stopped walking. They were standing in front of the Kaiba Masion.  
  
"Thanks for telling me that...I'll see you la-"  
  
"Want to come in?" Mokuba asked ever so innocently.  
  
"I...What? No...Se-Kaiba wouldn't..."  
  
"Aw, C'mon. You can go talk to Seto," Blunt, isn't he? But then this is Joey's chance to try to help Seto. I mean now he doesn't even have to worry about Seto killing him this time. That's a relief isn't it?  
  
"Okay, I guess..." Let's just hope Joey knows what he's getting into....to be on the safe side.  
  
"Great." And with that Mokuba led Joey into the house.  
  
To put it lightly the house was huge. Wait, it wasn't even a house. More like mansion only fifty times bigger. Something like that. But before Joey had time to even admire the great architecture of the 'house' Mokuba said:  
  
"Seto's probably in his room. It's down that hallway. Third door on your left." He pointed down a hallway.  
  
"Uhh, thanks...I guess." Joey mumbled the last part. He had no idea what he was doing there, in his supposed enemy's house. Oh yes, to try to help him. That's right. How could he have forgotton?  
  
Most people help their enemy's with their problems.  
  
I mean, obviously.  
  
Right, especially if their younger brother's name is Mokuba.  
  
Joey came to the door. Here goes nothing. For all Joey knew once he opened the door a wild, rabid Seto could come and kill him. Aww, damn it – Joey called him Seto again!  
  
Well, at least that's not likely.  
  
Only mutts can be rabid.  
  
Great, now Joey's thinking like Seto. Jeez, next thing we'll know he'll have a spiked dog coller saying Property of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Now that's weird...  
  
Disturbing almost.  
  
Just open the damn door before I can think about that any further.  
  
Joey knocked on the door. He heard footsteps walking towards the door. The door knob slowly turned and the door opened slightly.  
  
"Mokuba, what is-" Seto stopped in mid-sentence as he realized that who was at the door was most definitly not Mokuba. Unless he grew a couple a feet and bleached his hair.  
  
"As you can probably see I'm not Mokuba," Joey opened the door wider and let himself into Seto's room. Seto didn't say anything, most likely still suffering from shock.  
  
Seto shocked?  
  
Yeah! One point for Joey. Cool, calm and, collected – that's his moto.  
  
In his dreams.  
  
No, it was actually a miracle that Joey even got this far without turning around and running like a lost puppy. You know, it's no wonder Seto calls Joey a dog.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Miraculously Seto got his voice back. He didn't sound mean, not much anyway, more like he was truly wondering what Joey was donig standing in his room.  
  
"Mokuba invited me," Joey said ever so innocently. For all he knew this could be a dream (A/N: And no, not because he was with Seto... in his room...) because he was still acting cool, calm, and collected. Or at least appeared to be.  
  
Close enough anyway.  
  
"I...oh," Perhaps that was a good enough explanation. Or perhaps Seto knew that Joey was probably trying to get him to talk. Seto's not as stupid as he looks.  
  
Or acts really.  
  
"You were talking to Mokuba I assume...about me..." Joey grinned, not caring that he had been caught.  
  
"Yeah." Is it just me or are all Kaiba's physic, or at least always seem to know everything?  
  
"Why do you bother?" Seto was sitting back at his desk, typing again not considering Joey to be worthy enough to have him stop working.  
  
"You may suffer from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder Seto, but you sure have a lot more problems." Harsh.  
  
Ya think?  
  
Maybe not, for Seto definitly didn't think so. Either that or something else was more important.  
  
"Seto?" Caught in the act. Grovel or act it cool. Doesn't take a genius to figure which Joey chose.  
  
"Yeah," Joey walked over to Seto's desk and looked over his shoulders to see what he was working on, not that it mattered for it made no sence to Joey.  
  
"It's your name isn't it? Unless you want me to call you something else. I could always call you shadow or something..." Seto turned around and stared at him truly wondering how Joey's mind worked.  
  
"I had a pet cat named that..." Oh. (A/N: That rhymes!)  
  
"Are you saying I'm a cat?" That must be the weirdest question I've ever heard. But then, being around Joey too long can do that to you.  
  
"You could say that." Joey was leaning against the desk that Seto was working on.  
  
"...Dogs chase cats..." Seto murmured more to himself than to anybody else.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I chase you...considering that you are always calling me a dog..." Joey smirked.  
  
"You're here aren't you?"  
  
"Wouldn't the right word be stalk then?"  
  
"You want me to think you're stalking me?"  
  
"Wouldn't the correct question be are you stalking me?"  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, drowning in both of their stupidity. They really weren't making much sence. Seto had stopped typing and was facing Joey.  
  
"Why are you here?" "I thought you knew that,"  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"I never knew you could be anything but serious," Seto glared at Joey who was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Fine. One word. CBT. Happy now?" Seto paused before answering.  
  
"You mean Cognitive Behavioral Therapy?" Seto asked, now vaguely interested.  
  
"I don't know what it stands for, it was just something Mokuba was talking about. Something to help you..."  
  
"You won't let it go will you?"  
  
"No." Stubborn was Joey's middle name. But then it was also Seto's.  
  
Funny, now they have something in common.  
  
"Have you ever thought I might not want you to help me? Or that I don't need help?" Seto went back to typing to keep himself from over-reacting and possibly hurting or screaming at Joey.  
  
"First of all you need help. That's obvious, even your brother's worried. Second of all you wouldn't want help even if it was given to you by god him/herself." Joey shrugged.  
  
"I'm not that bad am I? Or are you just scared?"  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"Sure? Because somethings holding you back and the last time I checked I wasn't that impossible to live with." Seto stood up and looked Joey in the eye.  
  
"You don't have to do this..." Joey just stared back at him.  
  
"But I want to." Seto closed his eyes.  
  
"Who says I did?"  
  
"How about we make a deal," Seto looked at Joey with interest. I guess deals was something he could deal with...  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"You let me help you with...OCD...and I'll let you help me with Dyslexia."  
  
"Why would I want to help you?" Very good question. But then I'd have to ask, why did you help him before?  
  
"I..." Joey shrugged.  
  
"For the hell of it I guess,"  
  
"Joey Wheeler," Seto forced a pathetic smile.  
  
"I think you have a deal." Joey nodded.  
  
"I'll see you Thursday then," He said then began walking over to the door.  
  
"Bye Kaiba," He was about to leave when:  
  
"You are allowed to call me Seto...if you want to that is..." Joey laughed.  
  
"Bye Seto then." And with that he left the room, feeling considerably happier than when he had entered the room.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Okay...  
  
Wow, that is a long chapter.  
  
2,348 words to be exact.  
  
Now incase anyone is wondering, yes, Seto and Joey do eventually fall in love. But don't expect it to happen all suddenly...  
  
I like my suspence.  
  
Aren't I so evil? 


	7. Third Session

Chapter 7   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"What is a obsessive compulsive disorder?" It was yet another Thursday afternoon, but for some reason they were not as bad as before. Not the horrible, dreadful, unbearable Thursdays they used to be.  
  
For some reason.  
  
"I thought you knew that." Seto said. He was working on his laptop, or really pretending too. It was only there as protection. Like, if he didn't want to talk to Joey he could work and ignore him. Something like that.  
  
But I doubt he'd not want to talk to Joey.  
  
It's talking about OCD is what he doesn't want to do.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanna hear it from you." Good point. Seto sighed and stopped typing.  
  
"It's...It's like anxiety and to sort of make the anxiety go away you have to do things." Seto looked over to Joey to see if he understood it.  
  
"Like touching windows?" Joey asked.  
  
"And...other things." Seto said uncomfortably.  
  
"Like?" Joey couldn't imagine other things that OCD could make people do. Touching windows seemed bad enough.  
  
"Counting. Counting cracks in pavement or tiles on ceiling," At this Joey looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I used to hate odd numbers. Couldn't do anything with them."  
  
"What do you mean used too?" Joey asked, puzzled.  
  
"The things I have to do, I didn't always do them. The symptoms can come and go. I...I didn't always touch windows. It just started rescently. Same with counting."  
  
"Why did they just start again? Do they just come and go randomly?" Joey had his notebook out, just drawing while talking.  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"Doesn't OCD have something to do with stress?" Seto frowned.  
  
"I am not stressed." Seto said angerly.  
  
"Never said you were." Joey shot back.  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?" Since Seto didn't say anything Joey continued.  
  
"You are allowed to be stressed."  
  
"I'm not str-" Joey cut him off.  
  
"You take care of your brother, go to school and run a company in your spare time. Actually I don't think the words 'spare time' exist in your vocabulary. Heck, do you ever do anything a normal teenager would do?"  
  
Seto glared.  
  
"I do..." Seto stopped for he couldn't think of anything normal he did, well except for the going to school thing.  
  
"Told you so."  
  
"Fine. So what if I don't act like an idiot like all the other students at this school." Joey's jaw dropped. Him, an idiot?  
  
"Someone's getting defensive."  
  
"You're the one who started all this." Joey sighed.  
  
"I was just pointing out that could be the reason that you started touching windows again." Seto didn't say anything for he knew that Joey had a good point. Hell, he heard the same thing from his brother, even from a few doctors.  
  
"I'll leave my laptop at home for a week." Joey raised his eyebrows. Then he grinned.  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"Three?" Joey was pushing his luck.  
  
"Two weeks." Seto shook his head.  
  
"Okay one week, as long as you don't do anything related to work this weekend."  
  
"I have a company to run! You want me to do nothing?" Can you say workaholic? Jeez, why ouldn't he be normal and be chocoholic or something like that?  
  
"You can work for three hours."  
  
"You don't understand anything about bussiness, do you?"  
  
"You don't understand anything about being a normal teenager, do you?" Joey retaliated.  
  
"Ten hours." Joey paused, thinking.  
  
"Eight hours as long as you actually get out of the house, and I don't mean just walking to get the mail or something."  
  
"I have people who get the mail for me. But it's a deal." Seto – finally – agreed. But then he didn't really think that he'd actually have to do that. How's Joey gonna know?  
  
"And don't think you can get away without doing that. I'm going to get Mokuba to make sure you keep your word." The downside to having little brothers.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes as if to say 'whatever'.  
  
"How about I help you with reading now." Joey shrugged, not exactly enthusiastic.  
  
"Don't people with Dyslexia usually have trouble spelling?"  
  
"I dunno, you're the genius here." Seto looks down at Joey's bag and pulls out one of his binders.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Joey tried to take his binder back but fails hopelessly.  
  
"Just looking at your English binder." He looks through it, looking at old tests and homework assignments.  
  
"Just as I thought." Seto said triumphantly as Joey grabs his binder out of his hands and stuffs it back into his bag.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you not to go looking through other peoples things?" Joey asked angerly.  
  
"It's not as if you have anything to hide do you? Keep crack in your binder or something?" Seto joked.  
  
"I already knew you were failing English." Joey took the fifth [1] and just went back to drawing in his notebook.  
  
"Fine, ignore me."  
  
"I'm not ignoring you and for your information I have a D in English so I'm not failing." Joey muttered.  
  
"Yet,"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just let me help you study for the spelling test." Joey rolled his eyes in distaste then mumbled something sounding like okay.  
  
Seto took out Joey's English binder again and pulled out the list of spelling words for the up-coming test.  
  
"I can't spell any of those words..." Joey said.  
  
"Have you even tried?" Joey pulled something out of his bag and put it into Seto's hands. It was an essay.  
  
Seto looked at it. It was full of red marks – it didn't seem as if anything was correct. Wait, actually... no that's just his name. If Seto thought his spelling was bad before...  
  
Seto turned to the last page.  
  
F   
  
"Told you."  
  
"Well, you spelled your name right." Seto said in a failed attempt at humor.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard that rhyme. You know the one about words with I and E in them?" Joey just looked confused.  
  
"You know: I before E except after C." Joey shook his head.  
  
"Well, now you have."  
  
Seto looked at the essay again.  
  
"How about I help you with your corrections. She usually gives you some points back if you do them." Joey just stared.  
  
"Corrections! You know how long that'll take?"  
  
"It won't take that long..."  
  
"Whatever," Joey scoffed but even so he took out a pencil and started doing corrections – with the assistance of Seto.  
  
And that is how they spent the rest of the session.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
----------------  
  
[1] – the fifth amendment, which I (now) know isn't really the right to remain silent but it does say: "...Accused persons may refuse to answer questions on the ground that the answers might tend to incriminate them."  
  
Anway the point is that you know what I mean, right?  
  
.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. The next one will be better, promise. (or at least I hope so...)  
  
.  
  
. 


	8. Mall Scene

Chapter 8   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I didn't know they let dogs in the mall."  
  
Joey spun around to see who it was talking to him, even though he really already knew who it was. No one else but Seto Kaiba called Joey a dog. But yet, for some reason, that didn't make Joey feel special.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, anoyyed to be interupted. He was deciding whether to get the purple wristband or the black one, and Joey Wheeler did not like to be interupted when making tough decisions like this one. Seto just shrugged, not realizing or perhaps not really caring that he was anoyying Joey.  
  
"I just dropped Mokuba off at the movie theatre and decided I might as well hang around here. You did say I had to get out of the house."  
  
"Never figured you to be the mall type person." Joey muttered now looking at a red wristband.  
  
"Right back at you." Seto said, now looking at the wristbands also but not really getting why Joey was having such a hard time picking one.  
  
"What are you doing here? Picking up some bracelets and some pink eye liner?" Seto smirked as Joey forgot about the wristbands and was now looking at the black nailpolish. Joey turned to stare at Seto.  
  
"You can get pink eye liner?" The really scary thing was that Seto couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.  
  
"Yeah, and why don't you get some pink nail polish to go with is?" Seto picked up a bottle of nail polish and looked at it. It had a skull on it and had the word 'Morbid' written on the top. This was one weird store...  
  
They were in Hot Topic. You know, that sorta punk, gothic, just kinda wild store. Don't get me wrong, that store is awesome. It has cool jewlery and band T-shirts too. It just, the kind of people in the store are the kind that when you first see them the line 'are they on crack' tends to run through your head.  
  
"Alright, alright." Joey gave up looking at anything. Seto was not going to leave him alone, that was clear by his overly sarcastic comments. Joey would never wear pink nail polish – it would clash with his wristbands.  
  
"Actually I'm looking for a shirt. Just got distracted..." Joey started walking towards the T-shirts.  
  
"Now that you're here, you might as well help me pick one." Seto's eyes widened. What did he just get himself into?  
  
"So, should I get the Led Zepplin, or maybe the Shinedown one, or Story of the Year? Or the one with Metallica and Spongebob?" Joey just rambled on. Meanwhile Seto was completely lost.  
  
"Well, actually um...I don't know any of those bands." Seto admitted.  
  
Time almost froze over.  
  
"You...don't....know....them?" The concept was almost to big for Joey to deal with.  
  
"Jeez, and I though OCD was the worst of your problems. But now you're also musically handicapped!" It was really anoyying Seto the way Joey kept telling him that he had a lot a problems. Ever thought that might be true, perhaps he didn't care?  
  
"That line is really getting really old." Seto said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, but it's true." Joey shook his head sadly.  
  
"But since you've got me to help you, everything will be ok-ay." For some reason Seto highly doubted that. It would be somewhat of a miracle if he got out of the mall alive.  
  
"Well, Led Zepplin," Joey pointed to a shirt. "He's cool. He sings this really cool song called 'Stairway to Heaven'. I've got it on CD. You can borrow it if you like."  
  
He pointed out a few other shirts.  
  
"And this one is A.F.I. They're the awesomenessest!" He was pointing to a black shirt with a few guys on it and a red leaf on the back.  
  
"Awesomenessest?" Seto questioned. Was that even a word?  
  
"Yes. It's my new word." Joey said, seeming to be very proud of himself. Seto just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Get that one then." Seto said. Even with Joey's commentary he really didn't know any of the bands.  
  
"I've already got that one though." Joey said. "But you'd probably like them. Why don't you get it?" He held the shirt up against Seto.  
  
"You could probably use a normal wardrobe anyway." Joey smirked.  
  
"Whats wrong with the clothes I wear?" Seto frowned.  
  
Joey sighed. "Nothing." He said in a way that meant that there obviously was something.  
  
"It's just your purple capes...They're not conspicuous, nope not at all." Seto gave up trying to reason with him and went to pay for the shirt. It's not as if he was going to have to actually wear it or something.  
  
They left the store. Joey decided not to get a shirt because he still couldn't decide which one. Decisions, decisions.  
  
"C'mon, we're going to Spencers." Joey said. It seemed that poor Seto was going to be dragged along in this. Well, to look on the bright side, it could have been worse.  
  
But be careful – you don't want to jinx it.  
  
"And I'm just wondering Joey...what does A.F.I stand for exactly?" Seto tried to say casually. But alas, it didn't work.  
  
Joey stared at Seto as if his head had opened up and half of his brain just fell out. Still, he didn't get the fact that Seto was really behind the times. Well, that's what too much work does to you.  
  
"Well, I know it doesn't stand for Australian Ferrets Inside, right?" It seems Seto's sence of humor also has a few problems. Breathe, Joey breathe. But alas even something as simple as that he couldn't do. He burst out laughing right in Seto's face.  
  
Which was something really not good for his ego.  
  
"You've gotta be joking! Where the hell did you get that from?" Did I mention that Seto really does not like being laughed at. So that may be why he started walking away from Joey in a huff.  
  
"Hey, Seto, wait. I didn't mean to make you mad!" Seto stopped, letting Joey catch up with him.  
  
"A Fire Inside. That's what it stands for." Joey said breathlessly. "Now can we please just go to Spencers." Seto sighed.  
  
"Oh alright." He said as if anoyyed, but then he didn't mind too much really. At least now he could pretend to be a normal teenager.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
He wasn't sure he wanted to be a normal teenager if he'd have to be stupid like Joey. But then he may be like that because he's a blonde, not because of his age. Seto sighed. Whatever it was he shouldn't make fun of him – it was mean to laugh at other peoples shortcomings.  
  
Wait, Mean? Since when did Seto care about being mean?  
  
They arrived at Spencers not even a few minutes later. Did I mention this really was a fairly small mall? Well, for Joey anyway. But that's because he knew his way around.  
  
"You're not just going to stand there are you?" Joey dragged Seto inside the store, leading him to the posters. And let me tell you, they were some weird posters. Why would anybody in their right mind want a poster that said and I quote "Weed is a friend indeed"? Seto had no clue whatsoever.  
  
Joey like always, was taking forever looking at the posters. It seemed that not only did he have to look at the poster but give it a psychological analyis also. Jeez, and I thought only girls took that long to go shopping.  
  
(A/N: Is there something you aren't telling us Joey? heh heh... just kidding)  
  
So, of course Seto got bored. Even though you'd think he isn't the type to get bored for he's been able to sit through bussiness meetings and not die of bordom. But then I guess shopping with a crazy, wacked-out teenager is a bit different than sitting through a bussiness meeting.  
  
Well, at least the teenagers have a better sence of humor.  
  
Seto wandered through the store. Another place that was kind of scary. Another place that Seto really didn't fit in.  
  
Then he saw something.  
  
The something was a piece of jewlery.  
  
No, not for Seto!  
  
Seto was not the kind of person who wore jewlery. Esspecially not jewlery clad with metal and sharp edges. Or anything that if he got in a car accident while wearing would kill or seriously hurt him. No, Seto didn't really care about such petty things.  
  
But this...  
  
It was too much.  
  
Just so perfect. Who knew fate was so cruel?  
  
Or perhaps fate just had a sence of humor.  
  
One, that a certain Joey Wheeler would really dislike.  
  
Which was why Seto wasn't going to let this chance slip out of his reach.  
  
"Joey," Joey had a poster in his hand – and no it was not the weed one thankfully. Joey looked at Seto suspiciously for he had never seen the CEO smile before. Okay, so maybe smile is too strong of a word. More of a cross between a smirk and a smile.  
  
"What?" Joey questioned.  
  
"How would you like a necklace like that?" Seto – who was now smirking most definitely – asked, pointing at it. Joey looked at it, stared at it, then gave it a psychological analyis. Then he opened his mouth to respond.  
  
"I'M NOT A DOG!"  
  
Seto laughed. True he had promised not to call Joey a dog but he hadn't called Joey a dog. Not directly at least.  
  
You see, the necklace Seto was pointing at wasn't much of a necklace. It was a collar. With spikes. A black plastic band filled with spikes, one short one big, in a repeating pattern.  
  
"I never called you a dog," Seto said, acting almost innocent.  
  
"But...you...you implied it!" Joey objected angerly.  
  
"Me? Would I ever do such a thing?" Seto said in mock horror.  
  
"You. Are. A. Idiot." Joey said, glaring at him with his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"Ahh, C'mon you don't mean that do you?" Seto persuaded.  
  
"I will not wear that...that sorry excuse for a necklace!"  
  
"Many other people wear them." Seto pointed out.  
  
"YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! I AM NOT WEARING THAT NECKLACE SO YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT IT SETO..." Joey paused.  
  
"What is your middle name?"  
  
"Don't have one." Seto shrugged as if Joey hadn't just been in the middle of a screaming rampage.  
  
"How about we make a deal? I wear the T-shirt, you wear the necklace. How does that sound?"  
  
"I..." Another tough decision. Make Seto be normal – or at least as normal as possible for him - and wear a humiliating necklace or...  
  
"But–" Joey started but Seto interupted him.  
  
"Good, I'll get if for you." And with that Seto took the necklace and went to go pay for it. Seemed that Joey was going to be stuck wearing that necklace. It didn't seem that Seto was going to let him forget.  
  
They left the store and wandered around the mall a bit more. Joey had to get some new shoelaces at Journeys even though Seto could not understand why he needed new shoelaces. Then of course Joey had to show Seto the CD store. But finally it was time for them to leave.  
  
"You need a ride home?" Seto asked.  
  
"Don't you have to pick Mokuba up?"  
  
"No. He's spending the night at a friend's."  
  
"Oh," Joey shrugged. "Yeah, that'll be nice."  
  
They sat in the limo in silence, not really sure to what to say or not really having anything to say. But it wasn't a bad silence. Just that, I guess they didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Stop here," Joey said as they stopped at his appartment. "Thanks for the ride." He climbed out of the limo.  
  
"Hey, don't forget your necklace," Seto smirked at Joey's face as he handed him the bag with the necklace in it.  
  
"Like you'd let me. You still have to wear the shirt you know."  
  
"Yeah," Then Joey's eyes suddenly gleamed.  
  
"Wait here. I'll be right back." Then he ran into hid appartment and a few seconds later came out holding something in his hands.  
  
He handed it to Seto who looked confused.  
  
"What's this?" He asked.  
  
"A.F.I. CD. You didn't think I'd let you wear their shirt without listening to their music first?"  
  
"Of course not," Seto said, his voice almost sarcastic.  
  
"Yeah, well... Thanks for hangin' out with me. I had fun." Joey said. "See you at school." Then he walked back towards the appartment.  
  
Seto looked at the CD in his hand. A.F.I – Sing the Sorrow. He looked back at Joey.  
  
"I had fun too," He whispered to himself.  
  
When he got home he went to the computer but instead of working he took the CD and put it in the disk drive. Then he opened up Winamp and pressed play. The sounds of A.F.I began to fill the room...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
End of Chapter 8   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I do not own A.F.I. and the phase about Australian Ferrets Inside is not mine – it belongs to a friend.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	9. Fourth Session

Warning: There is an excess of stupidity in this chapter. Please, please do not kill the writer no matter how much you have the urge to do so!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 9   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Another Thursday, another day in room 113.  
  
Well, actually no. You see, Joey and Seto were kind of tired of being in the classroom so...No, let me amend that; Joey got tried of being in a classroom so he suggested that they sit outside in the schoolyard. Normally Seto would not want to go outside for it would be harder to work on his laptop, but what do you know? Seto didn't have his laptop with him.  
  
So there they were, sitting in the shade of an Oak tree. Joey was trying to do some reading, asking Seto about the words every once in a while.  
  
"Friv- what?" Joey asked, showing Seto the word. It was kind of useful having his own personal dictionary.  
  
Seto on the other hand had a few files of work out and his notebook out and was pretending to do some work. In actuality he was drawing in his notebook. It is still up for argument whether or not what he was drawing was a dragon flying over a rainbow.  
  
"Frivolous," Joey opened his mouth to ask something but Seto interjected. "It means not serious."  
  
See what I mean about having a personal dictionary? Very useful if you ask me. Joey would agree. With Seto's help he had been able to get through three chapters of the book they were reading in class, and he had understood it also. True, they were short chapters but that's not the point.  
  
"What you doing?" Joey shut his book and looked over Seto's shoulder. Seto moved the notebook away as not to let Joey see it but it didn't work.  
  
"Was that a rainbow?" He asked staring at Seto oddly. Seto didn't seem like the type of person who'd draw rainbows. Hell, he didn't seem like the kind of person who'd even draw, which might explain why the art teacher extremely dislikes him. Either that or the fact that he had left footprints on the pastel drawings when he rushed out of the classroom to answer his cell phone in the beginning of term might have something to do with it.  
  
"I was bored." Seto defended himself, shutting his notebook.  
  
"I could tell," Joey said nodding; he understood how desperate people could get whilst bored. Of course he knew all about boredom. Like the other day when he was bored in Science, he had tried to spit a spitball at Tristan and missed, hitting the teacher instead. It had not ended well...  
  
"So," Joey leaned back against the tree next to Seto.  
  
"Aren't you going to read any more?" Seto asked, looking through his files trying to pretend to work again, hoping he'd be more convincing this time.  
  
"I've read three chapters," Joey said, proud of himself though trying not to show how much.  
  
"Only three?" Seto asked.  
  
"Hey, three chapters is a lot!" Joey exclaimed, scowling. "But knowing you, you've probably read the whole book already!"  
  
"Actually I have." Seto said, either oblivious or ignoring how much he was annoying Joey. Most likely the latter.  
  
"I hate you." Joey growled, whacking Seto in the shoulder playfully.  
  
"Don't worry - the feelings mutual." Seto said not even taking his eyes off his work. He seemed to take a very sudden interest in the amount of stock he had had in the past ten years.  
  
"Really? You seemed to have fun at the mall with me the other day."  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say? Just the thought of you wearing that collar I find amusing." Seto smirked, knowing very well how much he was probably annoying Joey now. "When were you going to wear it?"  
  
"You still have to wear the A.F.I. shirt!" Joey tried to find a comeback, but alas, failed badly. Seto laughed.  
  
"It's just a T-shirt." Joey knew there was something he had been forgetting when he agreed to wear the collar. It's just like Seto to remind him AFTER he had made the deal.  
  
"How'd you like their CD?" Joey changed the subject.  
  
"It was good." Joey was about to object that their CD was more than just good but then he realized that 'good' was probably a pretty high compliment coming from Seto.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Their songs aren't exactly happy though, are they?" Joey shrugged, and then he grinned.  
  
"Would you rather their songs be about rainbows?" It was Joey's turn to smirk. Seto hit Joey on the head with one of his files.  
  
"I told you, I was bored!"  
  
"That's what you say. Perhaps it's really a message that deep down you really wish you were just a little kid again. A wish that you could frolic in fields and make dandelion necklaces..." Joey exclaimed in a singsong voice, unable to control his laughter.  
  
"That...is just stupid." Seto said dryly, unable to see how Joey found that so amusing.  
  
"It could be true." Seto glared at Joey. "Well, except the part about the frolicking and the dandelion necklaces. I could never picture you doing that..."  
  
Seto mumbled something.  
  
"What, I didn't catch that." Joey said.  
  
"I...I never did anything like that when I was a kid. I was still as..." He turned to Joey. "Cold-hearted as you would say." Joey blinked, wondering how Seto knew that he had referred to him as that.  
  
"Everyone says that." Seto answered Joey's thoughts.  
  
"I never really was able to make friends, and then I had a company to run...I had to be strong. I had to be cold...which is why I don't have any friends now." Seto looked down at the papers in his hands. He used to believe he wanted it to be like this, to have no friends, no one close to him – well, other than Mokuba. But now...he wasn't so sure.  
  
Joey didn't really know what to say. He wasn't really good at comforting people, or helping for that matter. But he tried.  
  
"I'm your friend..." Joey said softly, unsure whether it was true or not but it seemed to make Seto happier. But then maybe Seto was happier because he had just checked his watch, seeing that it was time for them to go. Joey didn't know because Seto didn't say anything more on the subject.  
  
They stood up, picking up their things. They were about to leave when Joey said something.  
  
"Would you like to go to the Arcade Saturday?" Seto opened his mouth, probably to say that he had to work but Joey wasn't finished. "I could wear the collar then. You could wear your shirt."  
  
No matter how embarrassing and how much it hurt his reputation, Joey never backed away from a deal. Even though he really, really wanted to back out he wasn't going to. Joey always kept his word. Seto raised his eyebrows, staring at Joey, surprised that he was actually going to go along with this.  
  
"Okay." He was not going to say no to that. I mean, who would?  
  
No one ever backs away from a chance to tease their friends – and Seto Kaiba was not one of them.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
End of chapter 9   
  
.  
  
Last update for a while, most likely.  
  
.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
.  
  
. 


	10. Arcade

**Whoa....it's been a while since I've last updated. Sorry, I was on holiday. Also, sorry this chapters so short. The next one will be longer (I hope). Well enjoy the chapter.  
**  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter 10 **   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So, exactly why did I agree to this?" Seto asked, leaning against a game looking bored. Joey, who was playing the game, didn't pay much attention to Seto's complaints. Seto looked around.  
  
Yeah, he could go play a game himself...but he was Seto Kaiba. He was a disgustingly rich CEO of a huge company, why would he lower himself as to play pathetic games that endorse killing people with guns with the rest of the population? But then another question arises. Why was he friends with Joey? Seto sighed; there were just some things that even he couldn't answer.  
  
Seto stood up suddenly and walked over to a nearby machine that oddly resembled the very machines that gave coins to play the games that Seto refused to play. Coincidence? I think not!  
  
Seto got his tokens and started walking back to where he last saw Joey, when he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Kaiba!" It was Tristan, he was with Yugi.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto was about to say that shouldn't it be obvious – he was here to play games since that's what most people do in arcades when Joey came bouncing into the conversation.  
  
"Seto, there you are! C'mon there's a game..." Joey stopped realizing that Yugi and Tristan were there. Yugi and Tristan just stared at Joey, too – what's the right word – shocked, perhaps to even say hey. Why?  
  
"What is that thing around your neck?" Tristan asked. That's why. There happened to be this odd looking spiked thing around Joey's neck. Something that, ironically, resembled a dog collar – and Tristan knew that Joey would never associate with anything with the word dog in it.  
  
Joey looked puzzled for he had forgotten that he had been wearing that sorry excuse for a necklace. As Joey racked his brain for a good response Tristan and Yugi then stared at Seto. He wasn't wearing his usual attire with matching cape but jeans and...a band shirt? Was Seto actually trying to pass for a human being?  
  
"It's...um...a necklace..." Joey said confidently.  
  
"That looks like a dog collar?" Yugi asked, his eyebrows raised in suspicion  
  
"Um..." Joey grinned nervously and shrugged. Then before either of them could say anything else he added: "You want to play to?" And with that he led them to the game.  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution?" Seto asked not really having any clue what it was.  
  
"Yeah, ever played before?" Joey asked as he put tokens into the machine. Seto gave him a look saying that the answer was clearly no.  
  
"All you have to do is step on the arrows on the ground as they appear on the screen," Joey explained.  
  
"That doesn't sound too hard," Seto said, having no doubts what-so-ever that he'd win.  
  
"Don't get so full of yourself now," Tristan said, realizing that Seto didn't expect any competition. "Joey is a master at this." Joey shrugged off the compliment. He set up the game and selected the music.  
  
"May the best man win," Joey said good-naturedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
"Oh, you're not conceited..." Joey said sarcastically. Seto didn't even bother to respond. They were dancing. Joey had no problems for he was obviously experienced. Seto on the other hand was doing pretty badly for someone who was so sure he was going to win.  
  
"You were saying?" Joey asked after the finished the first round. Seto glared at him.  
  
"I still have three more rounds." He said coldly. Joey laughed as if the idea of Seto winning was amusing. He should have known better...  
  
"How?" Joey stared at the game screen as if it was telling him something impossible, like that monkeys had just invaded the earth, when in actuality it was only telling him that Seto had won.  
  
But then, to Joey at least, monkeys taking over the world was far more believable. Joey – scowling – walked over to the token machine. Yugi and Tristan had gotten bored watching them so they had gone off to play other games. When they saw that the game was finished they ran over to Joey.  
  
"Who won?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I did." Seto walked up behind them. Both Yugi and Tristan looked over to Joey to see if it was true.  
  
"Yeah, he did." Joey said, pouting slightly.  
  
"It was not without difficulty though; you gave me some heavy competition." Seto said shocking both Yugi and Tristan. Usually when Seto won at something he just walked off after saying something about being better than his competitors or – more times than not – saying nothing at all.  
  
Yugi just smiled, happy that Seto had finally – well, he assumed – agreed to be friends with them. Then he challenged him to one of the racing games which Seto gladly agreed to. That left Tristan and Joey alone.  
  
"What's going on?" Tristan asked Joey as they walked over to a game they were going to play.  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked as he put two tokens into the machine.  
  
"What do I mean?" Tristan repeated dumbfounded. "Let me put it this way – since when do you and Kaiba hang out?" Joey looked at the game screen, paying more attention to the game than Tristan. He shrugged.  
  
"Don't shrug. Seriously..." Tristan stared at Joey waiting for an answer.  
  
"We're friends." Joey said nonchalantly.  
  
"Joey, do you remember who we're talking about here? Seto Kaiba, the guy who's made your life miserable up to now." Tristan said trying to get some sense out Joey.  
  
"Do you like pointing out the obvious?" Tristan didn't say anything for a minute. Their game started and they were racing down the track.  
  
"Friends?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yup." Joey replied happily.  
  
"The dog collar?" Tristan looked at the spiked thing around Joey's neck again.  
  
"Just a dare." Joey said, hoping that would be enough of an answer for Tristan. It was.  
  
"Okay." They raced in silence for a few moments, and then Tristan laughed. "You know, the dog look kind of suits you..."  
  
Joey's racecar smashed into a wall.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
** End of chapter **  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Thanks for reading.**  
  
.  
  
. 


	11. All Tied Up

Well, it's not as long as I wish it was but oh well. I got to see Yu-Gi-Oh the movie! To anyone else who saw it did Seto's voice sound kind of different? And I'll try to update more regularly now that I'm back in school. Also, is it just me or are all chaffeurs called James?

** - Chapter 11 -**

"Need a ride?" Seto and Joey walked out of the arcade. It was late and Tristan and Yugi had just said good-bye and left.

"Yeah," Joey accepted the offer. They sat in the limo in silence for a few moments.

"You beat Yugi?" Joey suddenly asked. Seto look confused, then realized that Joey was talking about the racing game.

"No..." Seto grimaced. "Racing games were always my weak point." Joey raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"The Seto Kaiba has a weak point?" Joey questioned. "I'm sure many would be surprised to hear that." Seto smiled, laughing at Joey's antics.

"Guess it just shows I'm human after all..." Seto replied smirking playfully.

"You, human? And all these years I've always thought you were an android." Before Seto could provide a comeback the limo stopped abruptly.

"We're not there yet." Joey pointed out, looking out the window. Seto frowned.

"James, why are we stopping?" He asked his chauffeur.

"The road is blocked. There seems there had been an accident. I think a truck and an SJ40 collided and now there are pieces-" Seto interrupted James description.

"Is there any way around it?"

"No, sir." James replied.

"You can just drop me off here, I can walk." Joey said, not wishing to cause any problems.

"No, it's too late to have you walking alone. You can just stay at my house." Seto told Joey much to his objections that he had no problem walking. But Seto ignored him.

"Home, James."

"Here's your room. My room's just down the hall..." Seto pointed to the left. "Just ask if you need anything."

"Thanks, night." Joey said as he started to open the door. Seto started walking down the hall to the right, in the opposite direction of where his room was.

"Hey, wait. Where you going? Didn't you just say your room's that way?" Joey asked. Seto looked at Joey as if the answer was obvious.

"I have some work to do..." He started. Joey just shook his head, Seto was completely hopeless.

"Work? It's Saturday, you know, a weekend."

"I know what a weekend is, mutt." Seto retorted.

"Well, you're not supposed to work on the weekend." Joey said, sure that Seto was indeed missing a few brain cells.

"Says who?" Seto asked, bored already of Joey's argument. He had heard it many times before from Mokuba – that never stopped him from working.

"I do." Joey said proudly.

"I don't have time for this." Seto turned to go walk down the hall but Joey stepped in front of him.

"You're not going to work now." Joey stated confidently.

"Why not?" Seto raised his eyebrows – this was amusing him. Joey paused to think of a reason.

"Because... we're going to watch a movie."

"We? I thought you were going to sleep." Seto replied.

"I'm not tired." Joey shrugged. "So why not?" Joey looked at Seto questioningly, hoping that Seto would just give in for once. Seto thought for a moment.

"No." He pushed past Joey and walked a few paces down the hall.

"Yes, you are." Joey caught up with him and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving any further.

"I'd like to see you make me." Seto started; sure that Joey was going to give up eventually. Unfortunately he did not know that dogs were very stubborn – and that Joey was the worst of the lot.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Seto said shocked. He was sitting down on the couch in front of a giant TV screen. Joey was busy looking around for a DVD or a tape that was at least bearable to watch – meaning anything rated R.

"Well, you did say you'd like to see me try..." Joey murmured.

"Do you normally tie people up?" Seto was astonished. Joey had just caught him by surprise, tied his hands together with his belt, and then tied his shoelaces together. The most surprising thing was that he couldn't move – well, at least not well enough to walk to his office without falling at least a dozen times and perhaps breaking a thing or two. Hell, he fell twice walking here and that was _with_ Joey's help.

"Maybe," Joey smirked. It was so fun to catch Seto off guard.

"Hey, what about this movie? _Scary Movie 2_," Joey showed Seto the DVD.

"Okay, it's probably one of Mokuba's-wait I TOLD MOKUBA HE COULDN'T WATCH THAT!" Seto's eyes went wide in horror.

"So that's why it was hidden in the very back..." Joey muttered absentmindedly while Seto still yelled at...well himself technically since Joey wasn't listening.

"Chill Seto, he's 13. This movie isn't that bad..." Joey tried to calm Seto down.

"He's 12..." Seto grumbled, now realizing why Mokuba hadn't gotten mad when Seto had told him that he couldn't watch it. But even so he became quiet and Joey joined him on the couch.

"So you think you could untie me now?" Seto asked just as the movie started.

"No." Joey said. "I'm not going to fall for that." Joey stared at him suspiciously.

"Could you at least loosen-" Joey cut him off.

"Shhh, the movies started." Seto just frowned and tried to move his hands to a position that was at least relatively comfortable. No such luck.

"C'mon Joey. I won't leave." Right, of course he wouldn't...

"Yeah right. You're probably thinking about how the moment I untie you you'll run out and lock me in here so I can't go after you." Joey said psychically. Seto scowled, knowing that it was going to be a long, long night.

"I didn't think about locking you in here..." Seto said jokingly. "Good idea though," Joey just rolled his eyes.

"You're pathetic." He commented.

"Couldn't you at least loosen them up? They hurt." Seto gave Joey a feeble look.

"Awww, poor baby. You gonna cry now?" Joey teased him. Seto frowned.

"I thought you were my friend." Seto pretended to pout and stuck out his tongue. Joey stared, and then started – to Seto's surprise – to howl with laughter.

Seto pouting, it was priceless. Seto never did anything like that; it was just un-Setoish. It was fun to see him actually act human and well, like a teenager would. A normal teenager. But then it also helped that he looked kind of cute when he pouted...

Joey opened his eyes tiredly and shut them again quickly.

"It's too early..." He mumbled to himself as he tried to go back to sleep. This, alas, was not entirely possible for whatever he had been using as a pillow wasn't exactly soft. He moved, trying to get comfortable.

"Ouch, mutt that was my stomach." Joey opened his eyes suddenly and blinked, trying to orientate himself. He and Seto were both sprawled out on the couch. They must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. Seto tried to push Joey off of him – well, as well as he could seeing he was _still _tied up – and ended up pushing him of the couch.

"Hey, that hurt." Joey complained.

"You should talk. I'm the one who had to sleep tied up." Seto retorted. Joey snickered.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that...sit up, I'll untie you now – you've been tortured enough."

"You think?" Seto glared at him. Seto sat up though and Joey got back onto the couch so he could try to untie Seto's hands...

"Oh Seto, there you are...uhh..." Mokuba walked into the room and was obviously confused by the scene.

"Joey, what are you doing here...and why are you tied up Seto?"

** - End of chapter -**

Like it? Heh heh... it's odd I know but, oh well.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Fifth Session

Hope it's not too short. I can't seem to make them longer... That's what I get for not writing during the summer.

**- Chapter 12 -**

"Guess what!" Joey walked into the room to see Seto sitting at one of the desks in the far corner.

"There are many phrases that I hate and 'guess what' happens to be one of them. How am I supposed to guess what?" Seto replied.

"C'mon, just this once - Guess!" Joey replied happily, not deferred by Seto's comment.

"No." Seto said stubbornly, but truth be told he was slightly interested in what was making Joey this excited.

"Fine then..." Joey grabbed a rolled up piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Seto. He bit his lip and stared at Seto, waiting for his reaction.

Seto looked at Joey oddly, but then he gave his attention to the paper. He unrolled it and much to his surprise it was an English test – Joey's English test to be exact. Now why in the world would Joey show off his test?

In bright red ink, in the top right-hand corner of the page was the test score.

That's why.

"71 percent?" Seto raised his eyebrows, wondering how a C- could make this boy so happy.

"Well, sorry if I'm not a genius like you," Joey said sourly, all his happiness suddenly washed away."But that happens to be a step up from my usual grades thank you very much." And with that he grabbed the paper from Seto's hands and crossed his arms angrily. He walked over to the window and glared at it. Seto sighed.

"That's not what I meant." He started.

"Yes it was." Joey growled back at him.

"And you know what?" Joey asked Seto. Seto didn't say anything, pretty sure saying that 'and you know what' was another phrase he hated wasn't going to put Joey in a better mood.

"I hate people like you! Even when I do better that I ever have before you always say it isn't good enough or that I could do better when – have you ever thought – perhaps I can't!" Joey yelled at him before stomping out of the room.

Seto let his head fall into his hands. "Damn it." He didn't mean to upset Joey. He just...maybe Joey was right. He was being an idiot. Perhaps to him a C- didn't mean much but to Joey it might have meant everything. He got up and walked out of the classroom. He was pretty sure he knew where Joey was.

And, alas, he was right. Joey was sitting under a tree in the schoolyard drawing what looked like graffiti all over his English binder. Seto sat down next to Joey and took his English binder from him.

"You do realize that all this..." Seto looked at the binder. "Beautiful art isn't going to do a thing?" He questioned. Joey snickered at what Seto called his graffiti.

"What does it matter?" He took his binder back but stopped drawing. They sat in silence for a moment, until:

"I'm sorry." Seto said quietly.

"For what?" Joey asked nonchalantly. Yup, he was in denial. This, may I add, is not only a river in Egypt. (And no you may not kill me for my horrible humor.)

"You're right. There are always people who are going to think little of your efforts." Seto said seriously.

"Like you?" Joey said dejectedly. Seto grimaced at the accusation but, regrettably, it was true.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Seto started.

"It doesn't matter." Joey said, not looking Seto in the eye.

"Yes it does." Seto said causing Joey to look up at him, raising his eyebrows in question.

"No one is going to understand that for you to get the same grades you would have to work doubly hard. No one is going to realize how significant the little things are to you because they don't understand how difficult it is for you. They can't comprehend that perhaps a spelling test is as hard to you as memorizing twenty lines from Shakespeare is to them." Seto paused to take a breath.

"I know I don't understand, but I'd like to think I have at least a clue to what it's like for you." Seto stared at his hands, waiting for Joey to say something.

"I guess we're even then." Joey said. Seto looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"You know, you don't understand Dyslexia and well, I don't really understand OCD."

"Yeah, we're even." Seto said smiling.

"How are you?" Joey asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"The same..." Seto started. "No, actually it's not - not the same." Joey's eyes gleamed with worry.

"What?"

"I mean, I just noticed it now, when I came looking for you I..." He smiled confusedly. "I didn't touch the windows, I just didn't have to. And it's been a while since I, well, counted ceiling tiles." He laughed nervously.

"See, something as simple as not touching windows can make you happy which is why I was so happy over a stupid C-." Joey said, obviously still upset over it. Joey sighed and leaned his head on Seto's shoulder, dejected.

Seto absentmindedly wrapped one arm around Joey's shoulder. "You know, I forgot something." Joey looked up into Seto's eyes and stared at him wondering what the hell he was going on about.

"I forgot to congratulate you on your fabulous test score. I mean, how many hours did you study? How much work did you have to put into it?" Seto said, acting as if Joey's grade was absolutely amazing, which – to some – it was. Joey giggled, smiling at Seto's act.

"It was nothing, nothing at all." Joey said, playing along. Seto got serious though.

"No, it wasn't. It wasn't nothing."

"I know." Joey whispered. Then he smiled.

"And I want to congratulate you also." He said putting on the same aura of superiority that Seto had talked with. "You have been strong and been able to stop touching windows." At the last part they both burst out laughing at how odd it sounded.

Of course it was true. True that they were both strong and worked at lot to do what they did. Many people could face the same problems and not be able to fight them – in fact many people have and still haven't been able to fight back.

So perhaps that's why they felt so proud at such 'simple' accomplishments.

They sat there for a few minutes - Joey with his head on Seto's shoulder and Seto's arm around Joey. They sat there happily not wanting to leave and go back to the real world where everything might not be as happy and carefree. But then Joey looked at his watch.

"It's late. I've got to get home." Joey said, getting up reluctantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Joey nodded.

"Bye." And with that he walked off. Seto sat there watching, in no hurry to go home. He was sad that Joey had to leave so soon. He liked talking with Joey, he liked just hanging out with Joey, and he liked having Joey in his arms...

**- End of Chapter -**

Liked the ending? Hehe.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Daydream

You know, writing is a lot like politics. You can never make everyone happy. Oh well, I try. Also, no offence to people who like History class - I called it boring in this chapter. I am incredibly sorry to anyone who is offended by that.

- Chapter 13 -

It was Sunday afternoon and Joey was walking through the park, savoring the last few hours of the weekend. He was just walking aimlessly when he noticed one of his friends sitting on one of the benches near the pond. He grinned and walked silently up to him, hoping to surprise him. No such luck.

"Hey Joey,"

"Wha- how did ya know it was me?" Joey sputtered. He frowned, annoyed at being found out. His friend nodded towards the pond.

"The reflection, and you're not exactly quiet either." Joey ignored the last part and jumped onto the bench next to Seto.

"What ya doing?" He asked looking at the laptop that was in Seto's lap.

"Just fixing all the bugs in this program" Seto said as if it was something he did everyday, which, for all we know it might be. Joey made a face.

"How can you work on the weekend? Anyway didn't we make a deal about you working less?" Seto smirked.

"I am working less." Seto said, implying that he usually spent all of his awake hours working. Poor guy, if he were dead he'd have a computer installed in his grave.

"Workaholic." Joey muttered.

"Your problem being?" Seto asked.

"What if your working...you know...increases your symptoms?" Joey said quietly, biting his lip in worry. Seto laughed nervously, almost a little to loud to be natural.

"I doubt it." He did doubt it, but still. The reason he was in the therapy in the first place was because his symptoms suddenly increased. Why? He didn't really know but Joey was probably pretty close to the answer – too much work and stress.

"Yeah well, don't work to hard. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Joey looked up at Seto. "I care about you." He said quietly.

"I know." Seto whispered, forgetting his computer and only focusing on Joey. There was only them, the rest of the world was forgotten. "I care about you too." Joey giggled uneasily as they slowly crept closer to each other.

"Really?" Joey asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Seto replied, but most of it was lost since the gab between their lips suddenly closed.

"Seto!" Seto suddenly looked up to see Joey shaking him. "You were likeâ€daydreaming or something." Joey said, looking concerned.

"You okay? I told you working too much wasn't good." Seto's heart was beating violently. It was only a daydream, no more than a simple daydream... for some reason that was more unfortunate than fortunate - but back to the matter at hand.

"I'm fine. I...I guess I just kind of dozed off or something." Seto said to assure Joey that he was fine.

"Maybe you should stop working." He said suspiciously. Seto smiled. Joey wasn't going to give up on that.

"Alright," Seto said closing his laptop and setting it on the bench next to him.

"You sure you're okay?" Joey asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. And you know what; I haven't touched a window or counted at all todayâ€.well no, that's not true." Seto said causing Joey to look alarmed. "I did do some counting but that was figures for work so I assume that's allowed." Joey glared at Seto.

"That's not funny." He said, punching Seto playfully in the shoulder, but even so he was grinning at Seto's joke.

"But seriously, you're okay?" Joey asked in a way that told Seto that he wanted a real answer this time.

"I don't know. It's kind of weird. It's barely even there anymore. The last time I felt the urge to touch the window was quite a few days ago but that was right after the program I was writing deleted itself and I was really angry." Seto said.

"So basically, it only happens when you're angry or worried or stressed." Joey said uncertainly. Seto nodded. "Well, I guess that's good then." Joey added.

"How about you?" Joey sighed, making a face.

"What happened?"

"Well, I didn't read the last chapter so I failed the quiz." Joey said sadly. "But on a happier note I got a B on the spelling test." Joey smiled at this. "Now if only I can get that on the bigger tests."

"You're working on it." Seto said happily. He was proud of Joey's achievements. Joey leaned back on the bench, resting his arms behind his head and looking out at the pond. On the other side there was a golden retriever chasing some ducks. For once Seto had refrained from making any dog comments – either that or he hadn't noticed the dog.

"So, we're both doing better." He said after a few moments.

"Yeah." Seto agreed.

"Then, I guess we won't have to meet on Thursdays for much longer then." Joey said, trying to sound happy about it but, truthfully, he was regretting it. He liked hanging out with Seto and having someone to talk to about things...things that his friends wouldn't understand.

He could see it now. Yugi would be all sympathetic and always try to help him whether or not he asked for it. Tèa would never mention it and act like the subject was forbidden and never allow anyone to say anything. Tristan would be like, 'whatever dude' and wouldn't even remember it a week later. Yami – would he even know what Dyslexia was? Don't get him wrong, he loved his friends. He wouldn't change them for the world. It was just different with him and Seto.

Seto looked at Joey surprised. Did he not like meeting on Thursdays? Was he happy that maybe they would no longer have to see each other every week? Seto's heart did a summersault.

"I guess." Seto tried to act nonchalantly about it, not wanting to Joey know that he didn't want the Thursday sessions to end.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later." Joey jumped over the back of the bench.

"Yeah." Seto said turning to face Joey.

"Just tell me if anything happens okay? Like if you keep daydreaming. That can't be good for your health." Joey said jokingly.

"As if you don't daydream during History class." Seto called after him as Joey started walking off.

"But History's boring!" Seto heard Joey yell back. Seto laughed. Joey was right – History was boring. Daydreaming was way better than History class any day. Most definitely better.

Daydreaming

Seto involuntarily blushed at the word. He remembered _his_ daydream. But before he could analyze it he suddenly remembered he had a program to debug.

- End of Chapter -

I'm sure you guys all liked _this _chapter. Well, hopefully anyway.

Thanks for reading.


	14. Sexy Sixth Session

I do not own Lord of the flies – it belongs to William Golding. Oh, and I'm sorry if I'm not describing Lord of the Flies perfectly – I've forgotten a lot since we studied it.

** - Chapter 14 - **

"How'd you do on the test?" Another week, another Thursday meaning another day spent hanging out in the school courtyard – they had long stopped going to the classroom, being indoor was no fun. Joey shrugged.

"I dunno, pretty good I think – I hope. I actually read this time so..." He shrugged again.

"It kind of helps to actually read the assignment doesn't it?" Seto asked dryly. "And that reminds me – do you need help with tonight's homework?" Joey blinked.

"Damn, I forgot about that. Yeah, that would be good." Joey pulled out a book from his school bag. They just started a new book a few days ago. He pulled out his copy of Lord of the flies and scooted closer to Seto so that they could work together.

Joey then got out his English binder, taking a piece of paper filled with questions from one of the pockets. He also grabbed a pencil from Seto's bag.

"Thanks for asking." Seto said sarcastically. Unfortunately his sarcasm was just wasted on Joey.

"You're welcome." Joey just grinned.

"What was the scar that was mentioned in the first chapter?" Seto read out one of the questions. He, being somewhat of a genius – Joey preferred the word nerd – had already answered all these questions but he didn't mind going over them again.

"Scar?" Only on the first question and already Joey was confused. I guess it doesn't really help if you don't remember what you read...

"What scar?" Seto, who had been expecting this, pointed out to Joey where the scar was mentioned in the book.

"All round him the long scar smashed into the jungle was a bath of heat." Joey read slowly from the book. He looked at Seto confused.

"Think about it. The scar is smashed. What other thing had been smashed – what just happened to them?" Joey looked clueless for a moment but then the wheels started turning.

"The plane?" He asked uncertainly. Seto nodded. Joey scribbled that down onto the piece of paper.

"What part of the human psyche would Piggy, Ralph and Jack represent?" Joey read out loud. "Human psyche?" He looked at Seto with a look that resembled a lost puppy's when it came to a fork in the road.

"Remember in class when-" Seto began before Joey interrupted.

"Nope." He said brightly, and then frowned realizing that wasn't exactly something to be bragging about.

"Id, Ego, and Superego all are parts of the human psyche." Seto said, trying to spark Joey's memory. Joey bit his lip absentmindedly, thinking.

"Id is like...doing whatever you want, right?" Seto nodded.

"That's the basic gist of it."

"So that would be Ralph." He was about to write that down when Seto stopped him.

"Look at the other one's first. It'll make it easier to figure out which is which."

"I don't remember them." Joey told Seto reluctantly; annoyed that he had to ask for help.

"Let's look at it this way. Let's say I was acting like Superego. I would then be worried about what's proper and try to be basically perfect. I would actually be nice to the teachers..." Both boys grinned at this.

"That'll be the day." Joey laughed. "I mean, most of our teachers are _afraid_ of you!" Seto mumbled something that sounded like 'well they deserve it' then returned his attention to Joey's homework.

"If I was Id I would be?"

"Acting like you always do – doing what ever the hell you feel like doing." Seto frowned.

"I'm not always like that." He objected. Joey snorted.

"Right. Whatever you say." Seto decided to ignore that comment and returned once more to the homework.

"If I was ego?"

"You'd be inflated?" Joey guessed.

"Funny." Seto muttered sarcastically. "Actually Ego is more like the middle of Id and Superego. Ego balances the other two out." He explained.

"Oh so, then Ralph would probably be Ego then and Id would have to be Jack leaving Piggy with superego." Seto nodded in approval and Joey wrote that down.

They worked through the rest of the questions in a similar way – Seto provided an explanation for things Joey didn't understand and Joey occasionally told a few bad jokes. Then they came to the last question...

"If you were acting like Id what would you do?" Joey read.

"Basically it means what you would do if you could just do whatever you want." Seto informed Joey.

"I know what it means." Joey replied. "It's just – I don't know what I _would _I do."

"Don't look at me. I wouldn't know." Seto shrugged. "You probably wouldn't go to school."

"Hey! Just because I don't get grades like yours doesn't mean I hate school!" Joey retorted.

"What, you actually like school now?" Seto raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"No."

"Didn't think so." Joey didn't reply; he was trying to think. Seto took Joey's pencil – which really was his – and began doodling on the margins of Joey's homework.

"What did you put down?"

"Huh?" Seto asked confused, dropping the pencil. "Put down on what?"

"For that question, what did you write?" Joey asked again.

"I forget." Seto said not really caring.

"Aww C'mon. You can tell me." Joey pleaded, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know. Just some bullshit to keep the teacher happy." This answer of course did not satisfy Joey.

"Well, what would you really do then?" Joey asked, this time in a way that Seto would have to respond.

Seto looked at Joey who still had on his puppy dog eyes. Damn, they were hard to resist. Seto thought – what would he really do? Joey was right before. He pretty much did whatever he wanted to already. Well, except for one thing...

Almost subconsciously, Seto leaned down just enough so that his lips would land onto Joey's. It all happened so quickly that Joey had no time to think – but even though his mind was behind (A/N: That rhymes! Yeah, I'm cool!) in processing what was happening, his body wasn't. Immediately he felt himself kiss Seto back.

Both boys separated soon after not due to lack of air but because of confusion. Neither of them was expecting that and neither of them completely understood what just happened. Joey just stared at Seto in surprise, not knowing what to say or if he'd even be able to say it.

"You can stop staring." Seto murmured quietly. He was looking at the ground, figuring that was safer to look at than Joey. Joey meeped and quickly looked away from Seto, a tint of red making its way across his face.

"I guess the question is how am I supposed to write that on my homework?" Joey finally said quietly. It was Seto's turn to stare. What was Joey talking about...?

"What?"

Joey didn't say anything but wrote something on his homework, and then handed it to Seto to read. Seto looked down at the paper, reading the last question.

_If you were acting like Id, what would you do?_

And below in Joey's messy handwriting was an answer.

_I'd kiss Seto Kaiba._

Seto's eyes widened. It was his turn to blush and look speechless. Joey of course by now had recovered and was packing his books into his school bag. He took the paper from Seto and packed it away. Joey stood up.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework." Joey smiled timidly and was about to turn to leave when Seto grabbed Joey's wrist and pulled him back down – and needless to say he landed right in Seto's lap.

"You're welcome." Seto grinned and placed a single and simple kiss on Joey's lips. Quickly he got up – carefully, so not to hurt Joey – grabbed his stuff and left before Joey could say anything. This way **he** got the last word.

** - End of Chapter -**

Thanks for reading.

I hope they didn't act too much out of character! Or act to weird...


	15. Regression

Oh god, I've only one thing to say: Seto Kaiba really does have emotions! Also this is written kind of like Seto's stream of conscious so well, it's gonna be weird.

- Chapter 15 -

He couldn't believe it. He, Seto Kaiba, had actually kissed someone - someone who just happened to be Joey Wheeler. It was just too unreal, so improbable, totally crazy, an absolute phenomenon and yet... so completely perfect. So perfect that it should have been impossible for it to have happened since it should be impossible for something so perfect to occur. But that's the thing – it **did **happen.

And it wasn't a dream either.

Definitely not. It was too real the way Joey had stared at him blushing as red as a tomato afterwards, the way he had been able to make him – The Seto Kaiba – speechless, and the way Joey kissed him back. Especially the way Joey kissed him back.

That had been the best part.

It was just absolutely amazingly perfect. It was so perfect Seto had to resist the temptation to skip! Well, okay - it wasn't **that **perfect; it would take a hell-of-a lot to make Seto start skipping. But even so, it was pretty darn close.

He was sitting at his computer in his room trying to work - trying being the key word. It had been a few hours since he had arrived home and still he hadn't been able to get any work done. He felt like a kid on a sugar high – he wanted to tell everyone everything and how perfect everything was and...

God, he sounded like an idiot - Or at least some love-stuck girl. Perhaps he was. Not the girl part but the other part, the love-struck part. Seto blushed and rolled his eyes, annoyed at how stupid he was acting. He knew he didn't have much experience with....well, love I guess but he didn't think a single kiss would get him acting like a complete moron.

But wait it wasn't a single kiss – it was two kisses. But still, Joey was probably thinking nothing of it – or not much at least; yet he, the person with the supposed heart of ice was making a huge deal out of a kiss. What would be people think?

Seto frowned for a moment. People think... What would people think? There was something about that...that bothered him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Well, it would be kind of weird because they used to hate each other and wanted to kill each other and practically fought every single freakin day... Seto's smile was restored. That was it. People wouldn't expect enemies to...like...each other. It would be too cliché or something. But they became friends and well, life can be cliché sometimes.

He went back to typing on his computer. He had been focusing on a graph when he heard something.

_You kissed Joey wheeler._

Seto jumped slightly. Where the hell did that come from? No one was in the room – only him. He blinked, and then laughed at himself for being so paranoid. He went back to work.

_You kissed Joey. You kissed him._

He heard it again, but this time Seto wasn't worried about where the "voice" came from. There was something else that was bothering him, he had just remembered it. Something...

_Him. Funny that – Joey's a guy. _

Seto smirked at that. No, Joey was a girl but kept it a secret from everyone – yeah, right. Of course Joey was a guy. What planet did you just beam down from?

_You're a guy._

Seto rubbed his forehead. All these voices were giving him a headache. They were pretty stupid too. Of course he was a guy.

_You're both guys._

His jaw dropped slightly. He felt goose bumps all down his legs. It wasn't normal, was it? Them together wasn't normal, was it? He shook his head abruptly. No, there was nothing wrong – he wasn't, he couldn't be.

_You are..._

"Gay?" Somehow, by saying the word out loud confirmed it. Seto looked around confused. How could this be? He remembered his stepfather saying...

"Hideous, disgusting, repulsive..."

Was it? But it couldn't be – it was innocent. It meant no harm. And he wasn't...wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to even think it. He wasn't. Couldn't be...

_Denial - You kissed him...him!_

He slipped onto the floor, his hands gripping onto the chair. It was wrong. He wasn't. He was not. Seto repeated those words in his head like a dictum, a motto of some sort, commanding it to be true.

Seto let go of the chair and wrapped his arms around his legs, huddled practically under his desk. He knew he wasn't so everything was going to be okay, right? Everything would be fine.

He got up suddenly and walked to the window. He felt the sudden urge – no need – to touch every one of those window panes. Then he rushed to the door but was unable to open it, instead kissing the doorknob. Suddenly Seto was on the ground, counting the lines in the wooden floor. He slumped against the side of his bed, exhausted. He felt weak and apprehensive, knowing that there was something else to count, to touch. He felt panic.

He shut his eyes, trying to collect his breath. I'll be okay. Seto tried to reassure himself knowing that it would all pass. Because it wasn't true, it wasn't. He wasn't. He opened his eyes and looked up to see ceiling tiles. He counted them reluctantly but helplessly.

18. He'd be okay because this was just a misunderstanding. He wasn't. Joey was... What was he? 21. He will be okay and everything would be fixed, right? 26. Right. 31. He'd figure it out. Joey will be able to help him...that kiss...No. He wasn't and he was going to be okay. Really! 39. Right?

- - - -

"Seto?" Mokuba opened Seto's door carefully. He knew he wasn't supposed to enter Seto's room but...Seto hadn't come out for dinner or well, at all.

He stopped abruptly, seeing Seto sitting on the floor shaking slightly. He walked slightly towards him. Seto looked up at his younger brother helplessly. Mokuba knew that something had happened.

"What-" He was interrupted suddenly.

"Joey." Seto mumbled in such a way that made Mokuba was just even more confused. He wasn't really sure what to do since he knew Seto hated doctors. So he did the only thing he could think of. He ran over to the phone that lay on Seto's desk and dialed a number.

"Joey, this is Mokuba..."

- End of chapter -

Thanks for reading.

Hope it wasn't too weird. Also I got the kissing doorknobs thing from the book _Kissing Doorknobs _(Terry Spencer Hesser). And another thing – this chapter does make sense, right? It's not too confusing?


	16. Agression

Sorry for the long wait. I've been buried with homework and I've entered the National November Writing thingy - the one where you write a 50,000 word novel in a month. Needless to say that's taking up a lot of my time.

- Chapter 16 -

"I don't know what to do…he hasn't been this bad since…" Mokuba started, his voice shaking slightly. Joey tried to absorb this information. Why would Seto suddenly, well, act like this? Why, indeed. He gripped the phone tightly in his fist, trying not to think of the most likely answer. He shook his head and tried to rid his mind of all those thoughts, but it did no good - he kept seeing imagines from a few hours before. He suspected why, he wasn't that naïve.

Joey looked up to see his reflection in a wall length mirror. He could see himself sitting on the floor, phone clutched in hand. He looked like a normal guy with his baggy clothes and messy blonde hair. He looked like he always had. But this time something was different. He was with Seto Kaiba. With as in together as in… There isn't any easy way to say this but – he was gay. Or bi, but that didn't make much of a difference to Joey. All he knew was that he and Seto was a couple. Joey smiled at his reflection. He liked the sound of that. He only hoped it were true…

"Joey? You still there…" Joey jumped slightly having forgotten he was still on the phone with Mokuba.

"Yeah," He paused, thinking of what to do. "I'll see him tomorrow, okay?" He knew Mokuba probably wanted him to come over now but, he couldn't. Or really, wouldn't. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Sure, eventually he'd have to but later was the better option.

"Alright," Oddly Mokuba didn't object, but then he probably assumed there was something else afoot. Luckily, he didn't ask what. They said their goodbyes and Joey hung up the phone.

He looked at himself again in the mirror. Being, well, gay didn't bother him. It wasn't a big issue to him. He just knew that he liked Seto regardless that he was also a guy. But Seto obviously cared. Joey would find it funny if the situation weren't so seriously. Seto never cared what people thought about him before – he didn't care if they hated him or… Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Seto had cared and this was just the last straw.

Joey sighed. It was complicated alright. He laughed bitterly. Hell, he should have known that getting involved with Seto would be complicated. He closed his eyes, remembering those few precious kisses. But hell, it's worth it.

Joey ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the clock. It was late and he had school the next day – not that he cared about being on time or anything. It's just…tomorrow is another day.

And god, he hoped that everything actually would look better tomorrow.

"You okay Joey?" Joey looked up to see his friends concerned faces. It was lunch time and they were out in the school courtyard, eating lunch under an oak tree.

"Just tired," Joey half-lied. True, he was tired but that's only because it took him so long to get to sleep because he kept worrying about…the situation with him and Seto.

Normally he would tell his friends but this was different. He couldn't say he and Seto were together – what if they weren't? Or what if Seto didn't want him to tell his friends yet. I mean, if Seto was afraid of what people thought, telling his friends just might make it worse.

"You sure?" Yugi asked; his violet eyes full of worry. Joey paused before answering. He hated lying to his friends, but he hated lying to Yugi the most - especially since Yugi always knew when he wasn't telling the absolute truth.

"Well," He started. "This is all hypothetical." Suddenly Tèa burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," She said between a giggle. "But do you even know what hypothetical means?"

Joey pretended to look insulted. "Of course I do," He defended himself.

"Go on," Urged Yugi.

"Say there's someone who…" Joey stops for a second, thinking of a situation to compare to his and Seto's. "Someone who is trying to act like somebody they're not – and they're acting really mean and horribly and doing things they would really never do but they don't realize it because now they're popular. And their friends are trying to get them to be themselves but they won't because they think that they're better this way when they're not. When really it's just hurting them. And sure, if they go back to being themselves they might loose a few friends but really those friends don't matter anyway because they're stupid…" Joey takes a breath. "And…and…what are this person's friends supposed to do?"

Joey looked at his friends expectantly. After a few moments Yugi responded.

"Tell them that."

"Tell them what?" Joey asked, still slightly out of breath from his rant.

"What you just said," Tèa said. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"How…How's that supposed to work?" Joey asked puzzled.

"You're this person's friend; they should care what you have to say. Tell them that you're worried about them; show them that they don't need to act like someone else to get people to like them," Yugi said answered.

Joey pondered over that for a few minutes. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. Joey grabbed Tristan's wrist and looked at his watch. Only a few hours before school were over.

"He's in there," Mokuba told Joey, nodding his head towards the door to his room. Joey was about open the door, but then noticed that Mokuba hadn't left. Joey gave him a look.

"Fine. I'll leave if it's that secret then," Reluctantly Mokuba left Joey alone in the hallway. Joey felt kind of bad for basically telling Mokuba to get lost, but he felt this wasn't a conversation he should hear.

Joey took a breath and opened the door. Seto was at his desk working – working! – could you believe it? Before he could say something Seto turned and saw Joey standing in the doorway.

"I…" A flash of panic suddenly appeared in Seto's eyes. Then his eyes returned to their normal selves.

"We need to talk," Joey nodded and shut the door behind them. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard. Seto was being coherent, and perhaps he didn't need to be told what Joey had come to say. But Joey tried not to keep his hopes up.

Both men sat down on the couch across from each other. At first neither of them said anything. Then they both said something in unison.

"What?" Joey questioned, alarmed at what Seto had just said, hoping he had misheard him.

"I said that yesterday was a mistake," Joey's heart dropped.

"You don't mean that," Joey murmured softly trying to convince himself that Seto was just afraid or… something. That Seto didn't mean this.

"I'm sorry," Seto said. "But we can- are not together." Joey took a deep breath.

"Why?" He asked. Seto looked slightly surprised at the question. Then he recovered.

"It was a mistake," He repeated monotonously. Seto stood up to leave but Joey also stood up stopping him.

"What if I say it wasn't?" Joey contradicted. Seto looked down at him, and then said sternly:

"It was a mistake," Seto emphasized the word mistake. Seto started walking back to his desk, signaling the end of the conversation when Joey grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"This conversation isn't over," Joey objected. Seto spun around, now angry.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." But Joey was also angry.

"Not until you listen to me!" Joey rebutted.

"This conversation is over – and that isn't up for discussion." He pulled his hand out of Joey's grip. Joey didn't care, he just kept yelling.

"Why was yesterday a mistake? No one's going to care if we're together – and even if they did, since when do you care what other people think?" Seto glared at him momentarily, but didn't give the reaction of sudden denial as Joey had expected. So he tired a different tact.

"You can not deny that you enjoyed it! You can not say that yesterday meant nothing to you!" Joey yelled anything that came to mind, and suddenly he got the reaction he was looking for.

"How would you know?" Seto asked bluntly. "When I said it was a mistake, I meant it," Joey was not going to leave it at that.

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me it meant nothing, that you felt nothing!" Joey was sure that he couldn't. Seto's blue eyes stared into Joey's brown ones.

"It meant nothing," He said simply. Joey couldn't take it.

"You're lying!" He abruptly accused. Joey was now panicking. Seto was supposed to give in, admit that he actually… What if Joey was wrong? What if the whole thing that Mokuba described was only an exaggeration – or something else entirely? What if Joey was making an idiot of himself arguing something that was completely and absolutely wrong? What if Seto **didn't** like him…?

Joey did the only thing that could think of. He pushed himself up against Seto and kissed him full on.

Needless to say, Seto did not like this one bit.

He pushed him away – or really threw him away. Joey was pushed against the coffee table, flying over it, hitting Seto's desk and then falling into a slump onto the floor. Joey blinked a few times, unaware of everything, only knowing that his head felt really heavy and… Joey was out cold.

Seto stood there for a few moments staring at Joey's body on the floor.

"Joey?" He asked, kneeling down near him. Joey didn't move or make a sign that he had heard him.

"Joey?" Seto asked again.

He forgot that a few moments ago they had been fighting. He forgot about his fear of them being together, fear of people knowing. He only remembered that yesterday they had kissed and how perfect it had been. He only knew that there on the floor, unconscious, lay the guy that he cared about – loved maybe.

"Seto!" Mokuba, slightly out of breath from running, stood in the doorway.

"Wha-" He didn't finish for he immediately saw Joey slumped on the floor in the most unnatural position. He saw Seto just sitting there, staring at Joey.

Mokuba gasped, almost able to guess what had happened. He rushed to the phone that lay on Seto's desk for the second time in two days. This time he called the hospital.

Shortly after, sirens could be heard in the distance.

- End of Chapter -

Whoa! Long chapter, eh? But then, it should be considering this is the second to last chapter. Sad, isn't it?


	17. End

Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!

- Chapter 17 -

"Yugi!" Mokuba was standing in the corner of the waiting room of the hospital. His ear was glued to his brother's mobile phone. He had decided to call Yugi for he deserved to know…that Joey was hurt. Also he could use the support. His brother was still completely out of it – Mokuba hadn't been able to get a word out of him.

Seto sat on one of the really uncomfortable hospital chairs. He sat there, acting as if he was in a trance – just staring into space. Mokuba could guess, hell he knew, what Seto had done. But he couldn't believe it – Seto would never _hurt_ someone. They were getting along so well also. It was something that Mokuba didn't understand – and Mokuba doesn't like not understanding things.

"No, Seto's not hurt." Mokuba paused to let Yugi talk. "Yes. Yeah, well, see you soon." And with that Mokuba hung up. He turned and sat down next to his older brother.

"Can't you tell me what happened?" Seto just looked down at his hands. Mokuba brought his legs up on the chair and hugged them, leaning his head upon his knee. He sighed hoping that…that Joey was okay of course but also that…whatever happened that caused Seto to do that…

"Mr. Kaiba?" A doctor stood in front of Mokuba and Seto.

"Yes," Mokuba jumped to his feet, hoping for some news on Joey's condition. The doctor looked slightly surprised for he had been addressing the older Kaiba brother, but after noticing the trance like condition that Seto was in he turned to Mokuba.

"You brought in Mr. Wheeler, correct?" Mokuba nodded. He glanced at Seto and them he and the doctor stepped to the side so that they could talk privately about Joey's condition. He didn't want to worry Seto any more that he had too.

But Seto wasn't even listening anyway. But although he looked like he was in a trance, he wasn't no matter how much he wished he was – or had been. He knew what he was doing, when he hit Joey and no matter how much he'd like to blame it all on the OCD, he couldn't. He knew what he was doing but he didn't think he'd actually go so far as to hurt him. It was hard seeing anyone lay on the ground completely lifeless let alone someone – yeah, he admitted it – he cared about.

"…He's in room 126…" Seto finally caught up with reality and heard a tidbit of the conversion Mokuba and the doctor were having. He took a deep breath and stood, silently walking off without Mokuba or the doctor noticing.

Though most people wouldn't be able to walk down the hospital halls without getting in trouble but then, there were a few perks to being the one and only Seto Kaiba. A serious look claimed his face as he sauntered down the halls. He glanced at the door numbers as they past not stopping until he came to 125. He knew the door he wanted was the next one over but he just couldn't get his feet to take the extra few steps.

Just as he was about to take one step backwards the door of room 125 burst open. One of the hospital's candy strippers was pushing a cart of magazines from the room which almost ran over Seto.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" She exclaimed apologetically. "I really didn't…are you okay?" Seto nodded and somewhat dazed he let her help him up from the ground. She was about his height with dirty blonde hair which hung in a loose ponytail. She was wearing the usual red and white stripped uniform.

"Please don't say anything," She pleaded. "It's only my first night and I really need this job." She continued pushing the cart towards the next room which happened to be the room Seto needed to get too. She noticed that Seto hadn't left and was standing behind her. "Oh… are you lost?" She asked. Seto just nodded towards room 126.

"Oh! What a coincidence!" She exclaimed flirtatiously causing Seto to roll his eyes. The girl opened the door of the room and pushed the cart in. Joey happened to be sitting on the bed, struggling to get his arm into shirt. His right arm was covered in plaster.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" The girl again apologized again for the second time within a little less than five minutes. Joey just smiled brightly at her. He hadn't noticed Seto standing behind her.

"It's okay." He murmured. He noticed the magazines lying on the cart. "I'll be leaving in a little while," He added. Now the cart and the girl were fully in the room, making room so that Seto could also walk in. Joey noticed him standing there and he could swear he felt his heart skip a beat. Seto just looked from the bandage on his forehead and to the cast on his arm. He gazed at the ground ashamed. The girl with the cart seemed oblivious to the awkward silence. She giggled slightly.

"I just ran over…" She glanced at both men hastily. "Your boyfriend here with my trolley," She said as if it were the funniest thing ever. Both Joey and Seto flushed red at this allegation which only caused her to giggle even more.

"Well," She started. "I guess I'll leave you two _alone_," Seto was positive that he'd strangle her if she didn't leave soon. Joey was just sure that he looked somewhat like a fairly large and very red tomato. She left and the door shut softly behind her. The occupants of the room remained silent. So silent that Seto even wished that the annoying candy stripper were still in there so to avoid the silence.

"…Can you help me?" Joey broke the silence, motioning to the shirt that was only half on him. Seto nodded hurriedly before rushing towards him. He helped Joey get the shirt sleeve over the cast and started buttoning the shirt up.

"I can button it up myself," Joey smirked slightly. Seto turned red again as he practically jumped backwards. They stood – or sat in Joey's case – in silence as he finished buttoning his shirt. Seto stared at the cast that encased Joey's arm.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out, but for some reason he still felt that there was more he needed to say. It's just he didn't know what it was.

"For what?" Joey questioned taking Seto by surprise for he thought that it was obvious.

"For breaking your arm," He replied taking a step towards Joey. "I still can't believe…I can't believe I hurt you. I didn't want to hurt to…I'm sorry that I…It's my fault…I…" Was it the Seto Kaiba that was tripping over his own words? But he couldn't help it – there was so much he needed – wanted – to say and just didn't know how. "Everything's paid for and if your arm hurts or anything don't be afraid to ask…" Seto trailed off, noticing the hurt expression on Joey's face.

"That's all you care about isn't it?" Joey accused a confused Seto. "I couldn't care less about my arm… That's not the only thing you broke," Joey said; the pain in his voice apparent. But before Seto could say anything Joey continued. "I've been sitting here for awhile, thinking over what you said. And I wonder how you could just say that, that it was all a mistake when…when…" Joey trembled slightly. "How could you say those things if you didn't want to hurt me?" Seto stared.

"And don't tell me it was the OCD crap! I know you; you're strong enough to fight it! Yet you didn't…you said it was a mistake not caring how much that…" Joey had to stop. He didn't want Seto to see him crying, nor did he want to cry for that matter. He was standing now, head bent as he tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes. He hiccupped. "It hurt," Joey whispered. "A lot," Seto wanted to deny it. That he did try to fight it. But he couldn't muster the words.

"…Or _did_ you mean it?" Joey asked, recollecting himself.

"I'm sorry," Seto finally said. "I tried, really but…"

"But what?" Joey asked scornfully. "But what damn it!" Joey swore.

"I was scared!" Seto yelled, silencing Joey.

"You, scared?" Seto nodded reluctantly.

"Though I may seem that I don't care what people think..." He shook his head. "I do. I actually do." Seto laughed. "As unbelievable as it seems I do want to be accepted and there are people who don't accept people like…" He motioned towards Joey and himself. "Like my stepfather," Joey looked up at Seto, knowing that Seto rarely talked about his stepfather. Seto sat down next to Joey on the bed. He took a hold of Joey's hand in his own, hoping that Joey wouldn't pull away.

To put it short he didn't.

They sat in silence, their hands intertwined with each others.

"You know, I'm sure Mokuba wouldn't care if we were…" Joey began. "And I know my friends wouldn't…" Seto interrupted.

"I know; I just...I got obsessed with the idea and it got out of hand."

"If you ever feel that… you can always talk to me," Joey stated. "But you have to tell me the truth," He added. Seto nodded in agreement. He smiled. Everything was good and everything had been said, well, except for one thing.

"So, are you – we –, like the candy stripper said?" A blank look appeared on Joey's face. Seto smirked and whispered into Joey's ear.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Both men laughed at how clichéd that question sounded but Joey grinned all the same.

"I assume that's a yes,"

"Hell yeah," Joey murmured just as Seto planted a kiss on his lips. As Seto deepened the kiss a soft moan escaped from Joey's mouth.

"I guess you like that, eh?" Seto teased.

"Shut-up," Joey growled playfully before he pulled Seto into another kiss.

* * *

Mokuba had noticed that Seto had disappeared after he finished his conversation with the doctor but he soon forgot about it as Yugi, Tristan and Tèa appeared.

"Can we visit him?" Yugi asked hopefully. Mokuba nodded and the group started down the hallway looking for room 126.

"So what happened?" Tristan asked.

"Well," Mokuba wasn't sure of what to say. "He has a slight concussion and a broken arm."

"How did that happen?" Yugi asked, knowing that Mokuba was hiding something. Mokuba opted for the truth.

"I don't really know," He said and before they could ask about the really part they arrived at Joey's room. Tristan forgot about getting an answer for the question and was about to open the door when Tèa stopped him.

"I don't think you want to open the door," She said smiling nervously.

"Why not?" Tristan questioned. She pointed towards the window in the door.

"_That's_ why not," Tèa said as they stared through the window.

"Oh my…" Yugi said, blushing.

"Go Joey!" Tristan mumbled, earning himself a reprehensive look from Tèa.

"What's going on?" Mokuba finally exclaimed, confused for he was too short to be able to see through the window. Tèa just smiled at Mokuba.

"Maybe when you're older squirt," Tristan added, grinning. Mokuba scowled, and tried to jump up to the window.

But then the door opened and that told Mokuba what he had been wondering all along. Seto and Joey walked out into the hallway. Their hands were still entwined, their faces were red and Seto's shirt was buttoned up the wrong way. Mokuba's eyes went wide in realization.

Seto gaped at the group, feeling alarmed and not to mention embarrassed as hell. Joey lightly squeezed Seto's hand reassuringly.

"Hope you guys didn't wait long," Joey joked, causing the group to burst into laughter.

"How's your arm?" Yugi asked.

"It's okay." Joey started, and then he smirked. "But Seto here made it feel a whole lot better," Joey teased. Seto felt all of them stare at him. He knew he'd have to get used to comments like that if they were together but he'd really need to talk to Joey about saying those suggestive comments around his little brother. He didn't want to scar the kid for life.

"I did, didn't I?" Seto said as he wrapped his arm around Joey's shoulder. The group relaxed.

"So what are we doing just standing here?" Joey exclaimed. "Isn't dinner time?" And as if right on queue Joey's stomach growled.

"There's a café near by," Tèa informed them. And so they walked down the hallway towards the exit of the hospital.

And it seemed that Seto didn't need to worry about scarring his little brother. Mokuba seemed very happy about this arrangement. In fact all the way to the café he was singing "Seto and Joey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Or at least until Seto yelled at him to stop.

* * *

A few miles from a café where six teens were eating lunch, an English teacher sat at her desk trying to grade the homework she had just collected fromher students a few days ago. It was meant to be an easy grade but even so there were many students who did badly or outright did not do it at all.

Of course Joey Wheeler was not one of those students. Not any more anyway.

The teacher was rather happy about that, considering it was her idea for Joey and Seto to have the group therapy thing. And she assumed that was what raised his English grade. She smiled happily as she began grading Joey's homework. All the answers were right – though it was debatable on whether or not they were readable. Then she came to the last question; the creative question on the homework, the question with no wrong or right answer.

_If you were acting like Id, what would you do?_

She had gotten the usual boring answers and she expected another one. But after reading Joey's answer she had to read over it again to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

_I'd kiss Seto Kaiba._

The teacher pursed her lips, her eyes feeling as if they were about to pop out her head. She blinked and reread it a couple times. Yup, that's what Joey wrote. It was even in Joey's usual messy handwriting.

She stood, picking up her cup of coffee, and walked over to the window. She gazed out into the yard, thinking.

Not that it was any of her business; but she wondered how Joey suddenly changed his opinion on Seto Kaiba. Because she knew that they had been enemies. Perhaps it was because of the group therapy thing…

She gaped slightly. What if she set loose two hormonal, sex-craving teens? What went on those Thursdays after school?

"Damn," She muttered, slightly worried.

But then she shook the thought out of her head and went back to grading homework. Because like I said, it was none of her business. And anyway, it's not as if anything really happened during those sessions, right?

Of course not.

- End -

Thanks for reading!


End file.
